Recuerdos
by Mary Elena79
Summary: Astrid a perdido la memoria a causa de la picadura de un Terrible Terror morado e Hipo y Tormenta se sienten cumplables por ello;mientras que la madre de Astrid se queda con ella...¿Podran Hipo y sus amigos ayudar a Astrid a recuperar su memoria o se quedara asi por siempre?...¿Podran Hipo y Astrid aclarar sus sentimientos uno por el otro?...Paseen, lean y disfruten la historia :)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**** Hola…quiero empezar diciendo que (Como entrenar a tu Dragón) no me pertenece, pero me gusta escribir así que decidí crear mi primer FANFIC; como dije es el primero que hago.**

**Mi historia trata de una pequeña discusión que tienen Hipo y Astrid, la cual termina por hacer que Astrid pierda su memoria… ¿Podrán Hipo y sus amigos hacer que recobre su memoria? Y lo más importante. ¿Podrán aclarar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro?...PASEN Y LEAN :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

**HIPO Y ASTRID**

**RECUERDOS **

La primavera había llegado a Berk, dejando atrás el crudo invierno, ahora había poca nieve, la pesca iniciaba nuevamente y tanto los vikingos y dragones salían de sus casas nuevamente; pero la historia no comienza ahí. Sino en un prado en el bosque al oeste de Berk donde Hipo y Astrid se encontraban.

Los dos se encontraban buscando entre los arbustos, rocas y césped del lugar mientras que Chimuelo y Tormenta se encontraban jugando unos metros cerca de ellos

-¡No puedo creer que los hayas perdido Astrid! – Dijo Hipo enojado buscando en el césped y en los arbustos.

-¡¿QUE? ¡Para tu información fue Patán quien hizo que los perdiera accidentalmente!–Dijo Astrid un poco molesta ante el comentario de Hipo.

-¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TIEMPO TARDE EN HACER ESOS SILBATOS?–Contesto Hipo muy enojado.

-¡NO!–Contesto Astrid –Además no deberías enojarte conmigo, fue Patán quien se acercó demasiado a Tormenta cuando estábamos volando e hizo que perdiéramos el control por ponerse delante de mí con Diente Púa cubierto de fuego-Dijo un poco enojada recordando el momento.

-¡AHHHHHHH! GENIAL ESO ME GANO YO POR DARLE LOS SILBATO A UNA PERSONA QUE NO PUEDE CONTROLAR A SU DRAGON– Dijo Él muy enojado buscando por entre los arbustos del lugar.

-AHH! Dices que no puedo controlar a mi dragón– Dice ella enojada y volteándose para ver su reacción.

-mmm….no lo sé… ¡SI!- Dijo el volteándose a verla y poniendo una cara de odio.

-A… tu….tu… ¡a veces te comportas como Patán!..¿Sabes?– Dijo ella dándole la espalda y encontrando los silbatos cerca de un arbusto.

-JA!… y tú te crees la mejor vikinga de Berk- Dijo hipo -¡Y NO PUEDES CONTROLAR A TU DRAGON!-Gritó sin saber lo que había dicho.

**UUUUUHHHHH!...eso si debió dolerle a Astrid no?...Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 1 de mi Historia…no olviden comentar y acepto sugerencia ;) .…(MUY PRONTO EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTORIA):D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!...HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTRIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR Y ENVIARME SUS SUGERENCIAS :D**

**ENTRENANDO A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 2**

Astrid al oír eso esto regreso a verlo con los silbatos en su mano derecha; lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa, estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer que Hipo le dijera eso. Él la miro y diciéndose en sus pensamientos _"que he dicho"._

-Astrid lo siento mucho….yo... –Dijo Hipo muy arrepentido he intentado acercarse a ella.

-¡NO TE ME ACERCES!-Dijo ella aun en estado de shock y tirando frente de él los silbatos que tenía en su mano - ¡solo tómalos y vete, quiero estar sola!- Dijo ella dándole la espalda y caminando hacia donde estaba Tormenta.

-Astrid de verdad…- Intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por Astrid.

-¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE?... ¡VETE!- Gritó ella con un tono de voz herido y lastimado.

Hipo se quedó muy impresionado al escuchar su voz y sus palabras, de verdad sus palabras la habían lastimado y mucho. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba Tormenta, quería salir de ahí he irse muy lejos; en eso un Terrible Terror morado se acercó a ella y la observo desde el suelo.

-Hola amiguito ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Astrid sonriéndole al dragón.

El Terrible Terror se le acerco y se trepo en los hombros de ella, Astrid al ver esto le acaricio la barbilla dulce y tiernamente, al dragón parecía gustarle mucho que ella isiera eso.

-Oye nunca había visto un Terrible Terror de tu color- Dijo ella juntando su nariz con la del dragón Debes ser único en tu clase-

El Terrible Terror solo le sonrió y ronroneo disfrutando las caricias de Astrid. En eso Hipo llego cerca de donde estaba Astrid montado en Chimuelo, decidido a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero al ver que Astrid estaba acariciando a ese dragón, su rostro cambio de tristeza a susto.

-¡AYYH NO!... ¡Vamos amigo!- Le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo el cual comenzó a correr hasta llegar al lado de Astrid.

Hipo tomo al dragón de la cola el cual estaba sobre el hombro de Astrid y lo lanzo lejos de ella.

-¡¿PERO QUE?...¿POR QUE ISISTE ESO?- Le dijo Astrid muy enojada con él por lo que había hecho.

- Ese dragón es venenoso tiene un aguijón en su cola que puede matar en horas- contestó él muy angustiado.

**Pero miren nada más lo que hizo Hipo por Astrid!:) Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2…espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS! AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPÍTULO 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Qué?-Dijo Astrid en estado de shock.

-Si!.. Lo que oíste…si ese dragón te picaba podrías haber muerto en 24 horas-

Ella se calmó un poco y cerro un momento los ojos y cuando los abrió pudo ver a Terrible Terror acercándose muy rápido a Hipo con su aguijón.

-¡HIPO CUIDADO!- Le gritó quitándolo del camino del dragón, pero ella no pudo esquivar su ataque.

-¡ASTRID! ¡NO!-Grito Hipo al ver como su amiga caía al suelo inconsciente a causa del veneno.

El Terrible Terror solo se alejó volando del lugar, mientras que Hipo corrió hasta donde estaba Chimuelo y Tormenta.

-¡Chimuelo hay que volver rápido al pueblo!- Dijo Hipo mientras levantaba a Astrid quien todavía estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente monto a Chimuelo, le indico a Tormenta que lo siguiera y salieron disparados a gran velocidad hacia Berk.  
-Después de haber llegado a Berk, Astrid se encontraba recostada en su cama con un trapo mojado en su frente, ya que la picadura resulto no ser tan mortal, solo le provoco fiebre.

-Astrid se pondrá bien pronto, al parecer la picadura de ese dragón no le afecto mucho – Dijo la Sra. Hofferson.

-¿Qué tan pronto?- pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-No lo sé, unos días supongo-

-Pero…- antes de poder terminar la madre de Astrid se dio la vuelta y lo llevo fuera de su casa.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por ella, pero ahora necesita descansar- dijo la madre de Astrid mientras Hipo salía por la puerta –No te preocupes Hipo, yo la cuidare y gracias de nuevo –

Su madre volvió con Astrid donde pudo ver que Tormenta asomaba su ojo por una ventana.

-Tú también Tormenta, afuera- dijo la madre de Astrid cuando le cerraba la ventana.

Tormenta sentía culpa de lo que había pasado con Astrid, siempre había estado con ella para cuidarla y se sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí para protegerla. Hipo también sentía la misma culpa de no haber hecho nada cuando Astrid lo protegió, pero trataba de pensar en otra cosa y recordó que Astrid volvería a despertar en pocos días.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 3 ¡si quieren saber qué pasa con Astrid no dejen de comentar muy pronto el próximo capitulo! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 4… LOS QUIERO ;) **

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capitulo 4**

Había pasado dos días desde que Astrid fue picada y Tormenta estaba dormida fielmente junto a la ventana por donde veía a Astrid, hasta que una voz familiar la despertó.

-Hola Tormenta- dijo Patapez-¿Cómo esta Astrid?-

Tormenta miro tristemente hacia la ventana y soltó un gruñido.

-Oh… Entiendo, bueno creo que será mejor que vaya a ver- dijo Patapez mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero a unos metros de llegar a la puerta, Tormenta apareció y mostro sus espinas amenazándolo, casi perdió a Astrid hace dos días y no iba a dejar que nada malo le volviera a pasar.

-Tranquila Tormenta solo quiero ver a Astrid-

Tormenta le lanzo un gruñido de advertencia y movió su cabeza en negación.

-¿Puedo verla?... ¿Por favor?-

Tormenta comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, comenzó a bajar las espinas de su cuerpo lentamente y se quitó del camino para darle permiso a Patapez de pasar.

-Gracias- dijo Patapez mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, pero Tormenta no dejaba de mirarlo de forma amenazante como si dijera _"si intentas hacerle algo, eres hombre muerto"._

Cuando Patapez entró en la casa de Astrid, la observo despierta sentada cerca de la chimenea.

-¡Astrid!...que alegría que ya hayas despertado- Le dijo el muy alegre a verla despierta.

-¿Astrid? ¿Quién es Astrid?-Le contesto ella muy confundida.

-¡Pues tú!…e…ese es tu nombre ¿no? ¡Astrid!-

-AHHH!...claro…por cierto perdón por haber entrado sin permiso a tu casa-

-Pero Astrid esta…esta es tu casa-

-AHH… ¿enserio?-Dijo parándose y caminando hacia él.

-¡Sí!... ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Ella solo negó con la cabeza un poco confundida.

**Y TERMINAMOS CON ÉL CAPITULO 4!¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden de comentar y poner sus sugerencias…LOS QUIERO... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!...ES DECIR HOLA DULCURAS… AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO **

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Por lo menos sabes quién soy?... ¡VERDAD!-Pregunto él un poco asustado

-MMM…no… pero te me haces conocido-

-¡AYYY!... ¡NO! ¡NO!.. Astrid creo que la picadura te provoco más que fiebre ¡te borro la memoria!-

-¿Qué picadura? ¡DE QUE HABLAS!-Le preguntó Astrid con una ceja alzada.

Patapez la miro con una expresión en estado de shock. Mientras que ella solo desvió la mirada.

-Oye por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Mi nombre?...Oh! sí...mi nombre… es Patapez, soy amigo tuyo…¡claro no espero que me recuerdes!-

-Pues tienes razón no recuerdo haberte conocido…pero…mucho gusto Patapez-Le contesto dándole la mano.

-Pues!… ¡igual mucho gusto Astrid!- Le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Bueno saldré un momento… ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo el, pero recordó la amnesia de Astrid y grito- ¡ASTRID ESPERA NO…SALGAS!-

Pero ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tormenta quien corrió rápidamente y ver a su jinete. Astrid se quedó paralizada al ver al enorme dragón acercándose a ella y cuando pudo reaccionar cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo dejando a Tormenta afuera muy confundida.

-¡¿Por qué hay un dragón en la entrada?!-Le preguntó ella gritando muy asustada.

-¡Oh!...claro…perdón olvide mencionarte eso…ella es Tormenta y es tu dragona!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!...e…esa dragona es… mía?-

-¡SI!..Y su nombre es Tormenta-

Ella solo se quedó paralizada en la puerta y cuando pudo reaccionar si dirigió hacia la chimenea donde había una silla; se sentó en ella y puso sus manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Astrid te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Patapez viendo a Astrid muy preocupado.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza con los ojos aun cerrados y sus manos en su cabeza, estaba muy asustada y no recordaba nada.

**LISTO!Hasta aquí el capítulo 5 si les está gustando mi historia no olviden comentar…HASTA EL PROXIMÓ capítulo** **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICOS! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 6 SI LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER A TRAVES DE SUS COMENTARIOS. :)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 6**

-No te preocupes Astrid iré a buscar ayuda-Dijo Patapez quien salió corriendo de la casa de Astrid en busca de ayuda.

Astrid solo se quedó ahí en su casa sentada en la silla.

_-(¿quién soy? Y ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada_)-pensó ella para sí misma.

Mientras que con Patapez, él se encontraba corriendo como loco por el pueblo buscando a quien sea que pudiera ayudarlo…más bien a Astrid. Cuando de pronto.

-¡Auch!- Gritó él quien por andar sumido en sus pensamientos había chocado accidentalmente con la Sra. Hofferson.

-¡Ay por Thor! ¡Patapez ten más cuidado, casi haces que me muera del susto!-Dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Sra. Hofferson…que alegría…me da… encontrarla- Dijo jadeando.

-¡¿Estabas buscándome!?-

-¡SI!...necesitó su ayuda…es…es sobre Astrid-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo ella muy asustada-¿Qué le ocurre a mi hija?-

-Pues tengo dos noticias-

-¡DIMELAS! ¡POR FAVOR!-

-BUENO!...La primera es que Astrid ya despertó-

-¡Oh!...que alivió-Dijo ella calmándose-¿y la otra?-

-La otra es que al parecer…. Ella…ella-Dijo tartamudeando.

-¡Ella que Patapez!-gritó la madre de Astrid.

-Perdió la memoria-Dijo el bajando su cabeza con mucha tristeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo ella soltando un par de lágrimas.

**MMmm… ¿Qué triste ?... bueno si quieren saber que pasa no se pierdan el próximo capítulo si les gusto comenten y si no igual…los quiero mucho… sigan comentando y enviándome sus sugerencias :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA!... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO 6…SI ES ASÍ HAGANMELO SABER A TRAVEZ DE SUS COMENTARIS…Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7 ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 7**

-¡Patapez!... ¡Por favor llévame con ella!-Dijo la madre de Astrid secándose las lágrimas.

Patapez solo asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso ambos salieron corriendo a la casa de Astrid.

Cuando llegaron la Sra. Hofferson abrió la puerta, encontrando a Astrid sentada junto a la chimenea.

-¡HIJA!-Dijo su madre con una voz un tanto ronca pero tierna y dulce a la vez.

-¿Ah?-Dijo Astrid volteando a ver hacia la puerta donde observo a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos miel-¿QUIEN ES USTED?...- Le preguntó un poco confundida-

-Sé que tal vez no me recuerdes…pero yo…soy tu madre-Dijo acercándose muy despacio hacia ella.

-¿MAMA?-

Su madre solo asintió.

-¡AH!... ¡MAMA!-Dijo Astrid corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada, ni a nadie?-Preguntó llorando.

-¡Tranquila hija!...todo está bien…yo estoy aquí-Le dijo dulcemente limpiando sus lágrimas.

Astrid solo abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

-¡Patapez!-Dijo la madre de Astrid separándose un poco de su hija.

-¿Si Sra. Hoffesor?-Contesto él.

-necesito que vayas a buscar a Tormenta…cuando l encuentres dale esos pescados que están en aquella canasta-Dijo la madre de Astrid, señalando una canasta de pescados a lado de la puerta-y métela a su corral…¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Si Sra. No…no se preocupe-Dijo él saliendo de la casa dispuesto a hacer lo que le había dicho.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ!...EL CAPÍTULO 7…Y EN POCOS MINUTOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR…CHAO ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO CHICOS!...AQUI ESTA EL CAPÍTULO 8 COMO SE LOS PROMETÍ…QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capitulo 8**

Mientras la Sra. Hofferson llevo a Astrid de la mano a su cuarto donde la sentó en su cama y fue hasta su armario donde saco una capa con capucha de color azul marino oscuro y se la puso a Astrid.

-Con nadie va a reconocerte hija-Dijo ella viéndola a los ojos.

-¡ah!...así que para eso era esto-Dijo Astrid señalando la capa que la cubría.

-¡SI!... ahora ven iremos a visitar a Gothi-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Pero!… ¿Quién es Gothi?-Pregunto ella siguiendo a su madre.

-Es la curandera del pueblo… segura ella podrá ayudarte con tu memoria-Contesto.

-¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VAMOS!-Dijo Astrid muy emocionada.

Cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron con Patapez quien ya las estaba esperando para ir donde Gothi y sin perder más tiempo los tres salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa con rumbo a la casa de Gothi.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la anciana, ella los hizo para y una vez que habían terminado de hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Astrid. La anciana le indico a Astrid que se quitara la capa, luego la guió hasta una alfombra cerca de una chimenea.

-Siéntate Astrid- Dijo ella.

Astrid obedeció y se sentó en aquella alfombra.

La anciana se dirigió hacia una vitrina a lado de la habitación, donde tomo una caja de madera y la llevo hasta donde estaba Astrid. Ella también se sentó en la alfombra y abrió la caja; en ella se encontraba una extraña roca de distintos colores que brillaba como el arcoíris.

**HASTA AQUÍ NUESTRO CAPÍTULO…SI LES HA GUSTADO HASTA AHORA MAS HISTORIA…COMENTEN Y LES DOY UNA PROPUESTA (SI RECIBO UN COMENTARIO SUPER BUENO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO EN ESE MOMENTO SUBIRE DOS O TRES CAPÍTULOS MAS…QUE LES PARECE) ASI QUE YA SABEN TODO ESTA EN SUS COMENTARIOS…LOS QUIERO…BESITOS ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO GRACIAS A ESE HERMOSO COMENTARIO, AQUÍ ESTA LO PROMETIDO…EL CAPÍTULO 9 :)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 9**

-Escucha…Astrid…esta es una piedra muy especial-Dijo ella tomando la piedra y colocándola en las manos de Astrid-Tiene propiedades curativas-

-Entonces… ¿esta me ayudara a recuperar la mejoría?-Pregunto Astrid un poco intrigada.

-Así es… ahora-Dijo ella colocando sus manos también en la piedra-concéntrate-

Ambas cerraron los ojos, tanto Astrid y Gothi estaban muy concentradas, podían oír sus respiraciones y su corazón latir, la piedra comenzó a envolver a Astrid en una especie de aura blanca tratando de reparar su memoria sin embargo había una especie de barrera que le impedía la piedra pasar a su mente y esta dejo de brillar haciendo que Astrid y Gothi abrieran los ojos.

-¡¿FUNCIONÓ?!-Preguntaron Patapez y la madre de Astrid.

Astrid solo los miro y bajo la cabeza, Gothi solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿por qué no funcionó?- Preguntó la madre de Astrid.

-Al parecer hay algo en ella que no desea recordar…un mal recuerdo para ser exacta-Dijo la anciana acercándose a la madre de Astrid.

-¡¿Pero que puede ser?!-Preguntó

-MMmm…no lo sé Beatriz-Dijo Gothi llamando por su nombre a la madre de Astrid

-Entonces que podemos hacer-Pregunto Beatriz.

-Nada…esta era mi única cura no hay otra.

Astrid escuchó la conversación y solo pudo mirar la piedra y cerrar sus ojos, estaba tan triste que derramo unas cuantas lagrimas solo la roca; esta comenzó a brillar de forma extraña y una especie de energía salió de ella envolviendo a Astrid en su totalidad. Beatriz, Gothi y Patapez se quedaron atónitos viendo la escena y al final Astrid abrió los ojos.

-¡AH!... ¡ESPEREN!... ¿QUE…QUE ESTA PASANDOME?!-Preguntó ella asustada.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO…Y A CONTINUACION EL CAPÍTULO 10…NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS…BESITOS…:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 10…AGRADEZCO DE VERDAD TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO HASTA AHORA… :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 10**

Finalmente la energía fue concentrándose hasta formar un hermoso collar que tenía en el centro y piedra azul claro, que dejo de brillar para parecerse a una piedra ordinaria con un símbolo del agua grabado en ella.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Astrid calmándose un poco.

-No lo sé…-Dijo Gothi-No estoy segura… pero creo que…la piedra te ha brindado gran parte de su energía la cual se ha convertido en ese collar que traes en tu cuello-Dijo señalando el collar.

-Aun así… sigo sin recordar nada-Dijo Astrid tocando el collar.

-Pues eso es muy raro-Dijo Gothi-Pero…quizá haya una forma para que recuperes la memoria Astrid-

-¡¿CUAL ES?!-Dijeron Beatriz y Patapez al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUIZAS SI LE HABLAN A ASTRID SOBRE TODA SU VIDA, SUS AMIGOS Y MÁS!...podría terminar recordándolo-

-MMmm…eso podría funcionar-Dijo Patapez un poco emocionado.

-¡Tienes razón Patapez!-Dijo Beatriz muy contenta-¡¿qué dices hija?!-Preguntó mirándola.

-¡Ah…!-Suspiró ella-Supongo que no tengo opción… ¿VERDAD?-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡VAMOS!... ANIMO ASTRID-Dijo Patapez poniéndose frente a Astrid-Estoy seguro que Hipo,los demás y yo podemos ayudarte a recuperar la memoria-

-¡Gracias…!-Le dijo Astrid sonriendo-¡Pero!… ¿Quién es Hipo?-

-Pues…él es…-Dijo Patapez siendo interrumpo por Beatriz la madre de Astrid.

-¡Lo siento Patapez!... ¡¿Pero creo que tendrás que decirle eso mañana…?!Dijo Beatriz sonriéndole a su hija-¡A sido un día muy duro…y Astrid tiene que desansar-Le dijo a Patapez llevándole a Astrid su capa.

**BUENO!...Aquí es donde termina el capítulo…pero no se preocupen que en cuanto termine el siguiente capítulo lo subo ya que no me gusta la idea de dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo…si están de acuerdo con esto háganmelo saber en sus comentario...LOS QUIERO… BESITOS. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA… QUE TAL!...BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 11**

Una vez dicho esto Beatriz le puso la capa a Astrid y ella, Astrid y Patapez salieron de la casa de Gothi despidiéndose con una sonrisa. Con rumbo a la casa de Astrid.

Una vez en la entrada de la casa de Astrid, Beatriz le abrió la puerta a Astrid para que entrara, Astrid le hizo casó y entro muy contenta a su casa.

-¡Adiós Patapez!-Le dijo Astrid a Patapez despidiéndose con la mano desde la puerta-¡¿Volverás mañana… no?!-

-¡Claro Astrid!-Dijo el muy contento y despidiéndose-¡Te traeré algo que puede ayudarte!-

-¡¿Qué ES?!-Gritó ella muy emocionada.

-¡Es una sorpresa!-Dijo Patapez -¡Lo sabrás mañana!

Ella solo sonrió y terminó de entrar a su casa. Mientras que Beatriz se acercó a Patapez.

-¡Patapez…necesito pedirte un favor!-Dijo ella parándose delante de él.

-Claro Sra. Hofferson el que sea-Le dijo Patapez sonriendo.

-¡Necesito que seas tú el que les de la noticia a Hipo y los demás sobre lo de Astrid-Dijo muy seriamente.

-¡QUE?!-Dijo Patapez alterado.

-¡Por favor Patapez!-Le pidió ella con una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Patapez solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza pensando _"yo y mi bocota_".

-¡Gracias!…bueno Adiós!-Dijo Beatriz alejándose de él y despidiéndose con la hizo lo mismo y se alejó caminando hacia el Gran Salón.

**AQUÌ ES DONDE TERMINA NUESTRO CAPÌTULO…PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ES POCO MINUTOS EL SIGUIENTE…HASTE ENTONCES!...BESITOS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO!...BUENO COMO LES DIJE AQUÍ HACE RATO AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI ES ASÍ HAGANMELO SABER EN SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS**_**"**_

**Capítulo 12**

En el Gran Salón Patán y los gemelos se encontraban comiendo y hablando en una mesa.

-¿Cómo creen que este Astrid?-Pregunto Brutilda mientras comía.

-Pues dormida ¿Cómo más va a estar?-Dijo Brutacio comiendo.

-¡YAA…!-Gritó ella-¡Hablo enserio…cabeza hueca!-Dijo su hermana burlándose.

-Por eso! …sigue dormida no!-Dijo Brutacio defendiéndose.

-¡Seguro debe estar soñando conmigo-Dijo Patán besando sus músculos.

-¡JA!... si fuera así ella estaría teniendo pesadillas-Murmuro Brutilda para su hermano.

-Jajajaja….si!-Dijo Brutacio apoyando a su hermana.

En ese momento Patapez entro al Gran Salón sumido en sus pensamientos de ¿cómo les diría lo de Astrid… en especial a Hipo?; cuando vio a los chicos se quedó helado no quería darles la noticia; asique simplemente tomo un plato de comida y los ignoro queriendo sentarse en otra mesa, pero cuando iba a sentarse.

-¡HEY!...Patapez-Dijo Patán llamándolo e invitándolo a sentarse con ellos-¡Donde estabas!...te perdiste la paliza que iba a darte en el entrenamiento de combate-Dijo burlándose de él.

-¡BUENO… YO!-Dijo Patapez asustado y sentándose con ellos-Fui a visitar a Astrid-

-¡A…SI!-Dijo Brutilda sonriendo-Y… ¿como esta?- Pregunto muy emocionada y sonriendo.

-Pues…ella ya… despertó-Dijo Patapez un poco nervioso.

-¡HAY QUE BUENO, YA ESTABA EXTRAÑANDOLA!... ¡SEGURO QUE ELLA TAMBIEN ME EXTRAÑABA!-Le dijo Patán presumiendo sus músculos.

-¡Nosotros igual la extrañábamos!-Dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez, chocando sus cascos-¡Mas bien que golpee a Patán!-Aclaro Brutacio.

**Bueno…aquí termina este capítulo, pero muy pronto el siguiente…no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA…COMO LES VA?...BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 13…LEANLO Y ESPERO QUE LES LES PARESCAN UN POCO CORTOS LOS CAPÍTULOS…ES POR ESO QUE SUBIRÉ 3 CADA DÍA O TALVEZ MAS?**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS**_**"**_

**Capítulo 13**

Patán escucho eso y agarro a Brutacio de la camisa dispuesto a golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido por Patapez.

-¡Chicos…te…tengo que decirles algo importante…e…es sobre Astrid!-Dijo Patapez tartamudeando y un poco triste.

Patán soltó a Brutacio y los tres se sentaron a al ver esto se puso muy nervioso, tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Chicos debo decirle que…que Astrid… ¡perdió su memoria!-Dijo finalmente.

Los gemelos y Patán lo miraron atónitos y en estado de shock. Él simplemente bajo lentamente la cabeza.

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Brutilda finalmente saliendo del shock y sin poder creerlo.

-¡SI!...LO QUE OÍSTE!-Le dijo Patapez mirándola muy triste-Pero Gothi dice…¡podemos ayudarla!-

-¡¿COMO?!-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Pues…hablando con ella y contándole todo acerca de su vida-Dijo el un poco contento.

Patán y los gemelos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Bien!… comenzaremos mañana temprano-Les dijo Patapez.

-Solo te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle Patapez-Dijo Patán cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo un poco.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Patapez.

-¡¿Cómo se lo dirás a Hipo?!-Contesto Patán.

-¡Ah… pues yo!-Trato de decir Patapez pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Decirme que?!-Preguntó Hipo detrás de Patapez. Hipo había entrada al Gran Salón sin que nadie lo viera y casualmente se acercó a los chicos escuchando hablar a Patán y Patapez.

**TA DA… ¡Si quieren saber que pasa no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!...BESITOS!... :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS…ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FANFIC… BUENO LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO :)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 14**

-¡Ay… no!-murmuro Patapez viendo a Patán y a los gemelos. Después regreso a ver a Hipo con cara de susto

-¡Bueno ya tengo que irme…a…a…volar con Diente Púa…si eso!-Dijo Patán tartamudeando y saliendo de ahí.

-¡Sí!...Nosotros también debemos irnos…a…alimentar a Bart y a Belch-Dijeron los gemelos también saliendo.

-¡BUENO!... ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme Patapez?-Pregunto Hipo sentándose frente a él.

-¡Pues…bueno!-Dijo Patapez tomando mucho aire para finalmente decir-¡A…Astrid ya despertó!-

-¡WAOO!... ¡Qué gran buena Patapez!-Dijo Hipo sonriendo y pensando _"la extrañaba mucho"._

-Espera eso no es todo-Dijo Patapez viendo a Hipo muy serio.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Dijo viéndolo seriamente.

-Hipo necesito decirte algo sobre Astrid-Dijo Patapez.

-Astrid… ¡¿Qué…que pasa con ella?!-Dijo un poco preocupado y confundido.

-Necesito que seas fuerte!-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos-¡Astrid…perdió la memoria-Dijo él finalmente

Hipo al oír esto se quedó en estado de shock como sus amigos, pero a diferencia de ellos el sintió como su corazón se rompía y sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hipo soltando un par de lágrimas-¡Ella no recuerda nada!-

-¡No!-Dijo Patapez-Pero Gothi nos dijo a su madre y a mí que podíamos ayudarla a recuperar su memoria-comento un poco animada.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Hipo.

-¡Si hablamos con ella sobre su vida…quizá pueda recordarnos! O eso cree Gothi-Murmuro Patapez.

**QUE PROBLEMITA NO?...MUY PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LLENO DE SORPRESAS… :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**SALUDOS!... AQUÍ LES TRAÍGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO LEANLO Y DIGANME SI LES GUSTA ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 15**

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hipo calmándose-¡Hay que intentarlo!-

-Bien comenzaremos mañana-Dijo Patapez-¡Iré a buscar a Astrid y la llevare a la academia-

-¡NO PATAPEZ!-Dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué…por qué no?...Hipo-

-Solo piénsalo ella no recuerda nada y si ve a nuestros dragones tal vez se asuste o algo peor-

-MMmm… no había pensado en eso-Dijo Patapez-¡¿Entonces?!-

-Lo primero que debemos hacer mañana es hablar con Astrid sobre los dragones-Dijo Hipo.

-¡SI!-Dijo Patapez muy emocionado-¡ Pero yo solo puedo hablarle de ellos…¡acercármeles me da mucho terror!-Dijo el un poco asustado y viendo a Hipo-MMmm…¡Qué tal si tú vienes conmigo mañana para visitarla-Pregunto este.

-A…yo…bueno-Dijo el tartamudeando y un poco sonrojado.

-Vamos Hipo…así Astrid podrá conocerte-Dijo viendo su sonrojo y pensando-¡bueno…de nuevo…claro! Y podrán hablar-Le dijo sonriendo.

Hipo no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la invitación de Patapez de ir a ver a Astrid. Luego de esto los dos amigos se despidieron y salieron del Gran Salón, directo a sus respectivas casas.

Astrid por otro lado se encontraba ya en su cama, había tenido un conversación con su madre en donde ella le había platicado de cómo era en casa. Astrid se encontraba muy pensativa y sin poder dormir, tenía muchas preguntas; pero tenía que esperar hasta mañana para obtener una respuesta.

_-¡Hay que ya amanezca…que ya amanezca!-_Pensaba ella hasta que de pronto recordó algo-_¡¿HIPO?!...me pregunto quién será!... ¡es extraño pero tan solo prensar su nombre…hace que me sienta feliz!...espero conocerlo mañana-_Luego de esto cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Y LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SI SE QUEDARON CON LA INTRIGA DE SABER QUE PASA NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…BESITOS… :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**SALUDOS CHICOS!...AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO SI LES GUSTA NO OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 16**

Mientras que con Hipo. Él había llegado del Gran Salón y se encontró con su padre, ellos hablaron sobre lo que le había dicho Patapez hoy; luego de eso Hipo se recostó en su cama y Chimuelo en la suya. Hipo también se encontraba muy pensativo trataba de dormir sin lograrlo.

-_Astrid…-_Pensó el- _¡No sé cómo reaccionara mañana al verme!... lo más probable es que vea de forma extraña…y no sepa quién soy_…-Pensó derramando un par de lágrimas. Chimuelo quien estaba tratando de dormir, abrió los ojos y al ver a Hipo llorando rápidamente se levantó y se fue directo al lado de su cama.

-Lo siento amigo te desperté...-Dijo Hipo secándose las lágrimas y acariciando a Chimuelo. El dragón solo le lamió la cara dulcemente y le miró a los ojos como si dijera _"todo estará bien…seguro que ella te recordara…después de todo a ti te gusta"_. Luego Chimuelo regreso a su cama e Hipo se recostó en la suya recordando que mañana iría a ver a Astrid, sonrió al pensar en eso y termino cerrando los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-A la mañana siguiente Astrid se había despertado muy temprano gracias a los primeros rayos de sol, se levantó de su cama y fue directo a verse en el espejo de su armario.

-MMmm…con que esta soy yo-Dijo para sí misma, viendo su ropa-No entiendo para que los picos de metal en mi falda…o para que estas hombreras y estas calaveras como adornos- Dijo tocándose las hombreras-MMmm…YA SE!-

Astrid buscó entre las cosas de su habitación y encontró un par de telas de color miel, café claro y café oscuro; luego tomo unas tijeras que encontró y una aguja con hilo. Rápidamente comenzó a cortar y a coser ropa nueva para ella, con la tela café oscuro comenzó hizo una blusa a su medida exacta, con la tela color miel hizo una especie de suéter con las mangas un poco anchas que cubrían la mitad de arriba de sus brazos y este suéter llegaba hasta donde comenzaba su estómago y no tenia cuello más bien se podrían ver las tiras de la blusa y un poco de sus hombros; finalmente con la tela color café claro se hizo una licra y con un retazo que le había sobrado de la tela miel cosió una especie de blanda y la unió a la licra.

-Nada mal…! –Dijo Astrid viéndose en el espejo-Pero me falta algo-

**SI LES GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO COMENTEN…MUY PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE…L.K.M.… BESOS ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA CHICOS!...PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPÍTULOS EN TODO EL DÍA… HE TENIDO UNA PRESENTACION DE BAILE Y APENAS E REGRESADO HACE 20 MINUTOS… PERO BUENO COMO COMPENSACION SUBIRE 3 CAPÍTULO EN ESTE MOMENTO…QUE LOS DISFRUTEN**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 17**

Ella fue directo a su armario en donde encontró un par de botas, estas eran un poco más bajas que las que Astrid llevaba, de color café oscuro, su tela era mucho más fina y tenían un poco de taco. Astrid las tomo y se las puso, al parecer eran de su talla; luego miró sus manos las cuales llevaban cuerdas que cubrían la parte baja de sus brazos, sin pensarlos dos veces se las quito junto con el cintillo que llevaba en la cabeza, desato su trenza después comenzó y cepillar su cabello junto con su flequillo; una vez que termino buscó en un pequeño cajón de su armario donde encontró otro cintillo muy simple pero hermoso de color café y unas cintas cafés, las tomo y comenzó a envolverlas en la mitad descubierta de sus brazos pero sin cubrir sus manos y se colocó el cintillo atrás de su flequillo acomodándolo a un lado y ajustándolo con el cintillo y finalmente amarro su cabello asiéndose un cola baja y dejándola suelta.

-¡PERFECTO!-Dijo ella sonriendo mirándose en el espejo de pies a cabeza, púes se veía muy hermosa sobre todo con el collar que llevaba.

-¿ASTRID?-La llamó su madre desde la cocina-El desayuno está listo-

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Gritó Astrid saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras. Cuando llego a la cocina su madre se impresiono mucho al verla.

-¡Astrid!-Dijo su madre sonriéndole y acercándose a ella-¡¿Cambio de imagen e hija?!-Pregunto mirando su nuevo estilo.

-¡Bueno…es que no entendía porque las hombreras, las púas en mi falda, ni las calaveras como adornos!-Dijo con un tono pensativo pero divertido.

-¡Bueno hija… somos vikingos!-Le dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¡Jajaja si… eso me lo dijiste ayer!-Dijo viéndola con una sonrisa-Pero no me dijiste ayer que ya habíamos llegado a la paz con los dragones-

-Si… ¡gracias a Hipo!-Dijo sirviendo el desayuno y sentándose en la mesa.

-¡¿Quién… es… Hipo?!-Pregunto también sentándose en la mesa.

-¡Ya lo sabrás hija…ten paciencia!-Dijo comenzando a comer.

-¡Bien!-Dijo sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos-Pero no sé hasta cuando pueda contener mi impaciencia-Dijo comenzando a comer.

-¡Esa es mi hija!-Dijo su madre sonriendo.

Astrid solo le sonrió y las dos se dispusieron a comer. Cuando terminaron limpiaron la mesa y al terminar Astrid se sentó en la sala de su casa a leer un libro y aunque este tratara de Etiqueta a ella no le parecía muy aburrido.

**Aquí concluye el capítulo…pero en pocos minutos el siguiente…BESOS :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO MO MUESTRA DE DISCULPAS… Y PARA ACLARAR UNA DUDA EN LA HISTORIA ELLOS TIENEN 15 AÑOS…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 18**

Por otro lado Hipo ya había despertado y ya había desayunado con su madre y Chimuelo. Una vez que terminó tomo el libro de los dragones creyendo que le sería útil y fue con Chimuelo a ver a Patapez para visitar a Astrid. Cuando llegaron donde Patapez fueron caminando hasta la casa de Astrid seguidos por Chimuelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Patapez mientras caminaban.

-¡AH!-Suspiro Hipo-¡PESIMO…!-Dijo un poco triste.

-¡Tranquilo Hipo pronto recuperara la memoria!-Le dijo Patapez sonriendo-¡Además considéralo como una oportunidad para hablar con ella-

-A…que te…refieres-Dijo un poco nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

Patapez solo lo miró sonriendo con mis dijera _"sabes a lo que me refiero… no te hagas"._ Hipo al ver esto se sonrojo más; después del sonrojo, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Astrid.

-Astrid… saldré un momento se te ofrece algo-Dijo su madre acercándose a la puerta.

-No gracias-Contesto ella aun leyendo el libro de Etiqueta-¡Adiós!-Se despidió Astrid.

La madre de Astrid se disponía a ir pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a Patapez, Hipo y Chimuelo.

-Hola Sra. Hofferson-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-¿Está Astrid?-

-Hola chicos… ¡claro que esta… pasen!-Dijo ella indicándoles pasar. Mientras que Chimuelo se dirigía al establo de Tormenta.

-¡Astrid!-Gritó dulcemente su madre-¡Tienes visitas!-

Astrid levanto la cabeza del libro y observó a Patapez y a Hipo.

-¡Patapez!...Hola-Dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia donde Patapez e Hipo. Ellos la miraron boquiabiertos por su nuevo estilo e Hipo por su parte se sonrojo un poco.

-¡HOLA…!-Dijo Astrid de nuevo moviendo una mano delante de ellos y sonriendo-¡No estoy pintada!-Dijo burlándose por las caras que habían puesto.

-¡¿Qué?...a…hola Astrid!-Dijo Patapez finalmente-¡Astrid te presento a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III!-Dijo el señalando a Hipo.

-Hola…mucho gusto-Dijo Astrid dándole la mano a Hipo sonriendo.

-Hola… Astrid-Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso pero feliz.

-Bueno… tengo que irme-Dijo la Sra. Hofferson saliendo de su casa-¡Hipo te encargo a Astrid!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Astrid muy sorprendida y viendo a su madre-Mama…apenas lo conozco y quieres que sea mi niñera… ¡sin ofender!-Dijo ella viendo a Hipo.

-Bueno entonces Patapez también lo hará-Dijo su madre despidiéndose y sonriendo.

Patapez e Hipo asintieron, mientras Astrid rodaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno… ¿comenzamos?-Propuso Patapez sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Hipo y Astrid isieron lo mismo sentándose alrededor de él.

-¡Bien Astrid este es el libro de los dragones!-Dijo Patapez mientras abría el libro. Hipo y Patapez comenzaban a explicarle a Astrid todo su contenido desde la clase fuego, hasta la clase espanto.

**Fin del capítulo comenten si les gusto y si aceptan mis disculpas…LOS QUIERO…;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA DULCURAS!...AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO… Y POR PETICION DE ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL EN UN COMENTARIO… ESTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 19**

Luego de 3 horas

-¡Bien has entendido todo Astrid!-Pregunto Patapez.

-MMmm….-Dijo ella pensando-Nader Mortal lanza espinas de su cola y tiene la llama más potente, Gronkol come piedra y las escupe en forma de lava, además de una piel muy resistente, Pesadilla Monstruosa enciende su cuerpo y es muy grande, Cremallerus tiene dos cabeza, una lanza gas y la otra lo enciende y Furia Nocturna hijo maldito del relámpago y la muerte misma dispara bolas de plasma y es muy inteligente…todos tienen un límite de 6 tiros y son muy dóciles-Termino de decir cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Muy bien Astrid!-Dijo Hipo sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias… Hipo!-Dijo sonriendo-Primer vikingo en montar un dragón, héroe de Berk por matar a la Muerte Roja y Líder de la Academia de Dragones de Berk…¿No?-Comento ella sonriendo e impresionando a Hipo.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-Pregunto Hipo muy confundido.

-¡Mi madre me lo dijo!-Contesto ella sonriendo.

Ellos dos que quedaron mirándose por unos segundos a los ojos y sonriendo hasta que Patapez los interrumpió.

-¡BUENO!...ES HORA DE PASAR AL SEGUNDO NIVEL… ¡NO CREES HIPO!-Dijo Patapez mirándolo y levantándose.

¡AH!... si-Dijo Hipo también levantándose-¡¿Astrid quieres venir… por favor?!-Pregunto Hipo

-¡CLARO!-Dijo muy emocionada.

Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al establo donde estaban Tormenta y Chimuelo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Astrid muy emocionada, pero al ver a los dos dragones su emoción se convirtió en miedo, mucho más cuando vio a Tormenta acercándose a ella-¡Ay no!-Dijo retrocediendo con mucho miedo.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Dijo Hipo deteniéndola del brazo.

-¡A donde sea menos aquí!-Dijo Astrid muy asustada mirando a Hipo y viendo a Tormenta acercarse.

¡A…no!-Dijo Hipo jalándola del brazo para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla-¡Tranquila Astrid no te hará daño!-Le dijo separándose del abrazo.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo ella mirándolo un poco menos asustada.

¡SI!...LO PROMETO-Dijo el sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano para acercarla a Tormenta, la cual estaba esperando muy ansiosa a su jinete.

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo acercándose lentamente sujetando la mano de Hipo.

Cuando se acercaron a Tormenta Hipo la acaricio demostrándole a Astrid que no debía tenerle miedo; luego tomo la mano de Astrid y la puso en Tormenta para acariciarla, poco a poco Astrid fue perdiendo el miedo y termino acariciando dulcemente a su drogón.

-¡GENIAL!-Dijo Patapez muy contento, quien estaba observando la escena.

-¡SI!-Dijo Hipo viendo a Astrid-¡Ahora a volar!-Dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Sí!…ahora a vol… ¿Qué cosa…?-Dijo Astrid muy asustada.

-A Volar-Dijo Patapez sonriendo y muy ansioso.

-Se refieren a… ¡yo y Tormenta haya arriba!-Dijo señalando el cielo.

-¡SI!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndola sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé… acariciarlo es muy diferente a subirme en ella-Dijo acariciando a su dragón-¿Además no sé cómo?

-MMmm… Tienes razón-Dijo Patapez pensando y mirando a Hipo que estaba cruzado de brazos-¡¿Y SI VAS CON HIPO EN CHIMUELO?!-Dijo Patapez señalando a Chimuelo quien estaba a lado de Hipo

-¡¿Qué?!...YO EN ESE DRAGÓN-Dijo Astrid un poco asustada.

-Si solo piénsalo Astrid…-Dijo Patapez acercándose a Hipo y susurrándole-Si hace lo mismo igual como cuando ella y Chimuelo se conocieron…tal vez la ayude con su memoria-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Tienes razón… quizás funcione-Dijo Hipo susurrando y llamando a Chimuelo-Bueno amigo… cuando yo te de la señal harás lo mismo que la primera vez… ¿entendido?-Le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo en un susurro y este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto susurran?-Pregunto Astrid con una ceja alzada.

-¡AH!... ¿Quieres subir?-Le pregunto Hipo a Astrid señalando a Chimuelo.

Astrid solo negó con la cabeza sonriéndole y dándoles la espalda.

-Bueno será con la primera vez…no amigo-Le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo subiéndose en el-Bien vamos-Le dijo antes de despegar y que Chimuelo tomara a Astrid por los hombros.

-¡Nos vemos luego… chicos!-Dijo Patapez despidiéndose.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… SI ASI ES COMENTEN Y DEJEN SUS SUGERENCIAS…HASTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO…LOS QUIERO MUCHO…BESITOS :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**SALUDOS CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 20**

Luego de eso Chimuelo llevo a Astrid al árbol más cercano que encontró y dejo caer a Astrid en la rama más alta del árbol, luego posándose él en la copa del árbol.

-¡HIPO!...por favor bájame-Dijo Astrid muy asustada colgando de la rama.

-¡Tendrás que subir a Chimuelo si quieres bajar!-Dijo mirándola.

-¡NO!-Contesto ella-Me da mucho miedo subirme en un dragón-

-No tienes que tener miedo…ya acariciaste a tu dragón…ahora solo tienes que subir al mío-Dijo Hipo mirándola.

-Eso no es lo mismo-Dijo Astrid aferrándose a la rama-No creo poder hacerlo…y para ser honesta ya me comenzó a dar miedo a las alturas-Dijo viendo hacia abajo, mala idea por cierto.

-Tranquila no mires abajo además no volaras sola…yo estaré contigo-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Si lo hago…me bajaras- Pregunto ella.

Hipo solo asintió, luego ella trepo la rama hasta llegar a Chimuelo y subirse en él.

-Listo!...ahora abajo…por favor-Dijo Astrid tocando a Hipo por los hombros.

-¡Si…My Lady!-Dijo el acercándose a Chimuelo -¡Ahora amigo!-Le susurro Hipo a Chimuelo

El dragón al oír eso despego despegó lo más rápido que pudo como la primera vez, yendo cada vez más alto, lo cual hizo que Astrid se asustara y sujetara más fuerte a Hipo.

-Oye dijiste que me bajarías-Le grito Astrid asustada.

-Eso aremos –Dijo Hipo sarcásticamente sonriendo y viéndola.

En ese momento Chimuelo cerró las alas y se dejó caer, lo cual hizo que Astrid gritara; el dragón abrió las alas muy cerca del agua y comenzó a elevarse nuevamente para dar vueltas en el aire y volvió a dejarse caer.

-¡VASTA!...esto… esto es horrible-Dijo abrazando a Hipo y cerrando los ojos-¡Detente por favor!-Dijo muy asustada.

Chimuelo al oír esto abrió las alas y lentamente comenzó a subir volando en las nubes del atardecer.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Hipo a Astrid-¡No queríamos asustarte!-

-No… no estoy bien-Dijo con los ojos cerrado y aferrada a Hipo-¡Eso fue horrible!... no quiero volver a volar-

-De verdad lo siento-Dijo Hipo disculpándose con una voz tierna y dulce-Pero si no abres los ojos te perderás esto-Dijo tomando su mano.

**AQUÍ ES DONDE TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO… SI LES GUSTO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y ENVIAR SUS SUGERENCIAS… ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SALUDOS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO… DISFRUTENLO**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 21**

Astrid finalmente abrió los ojos y observó las nubes las cuales eran hermosas, Hipo tomo su mano e hizo que ella las tocara. A Astrid le gustó mucho, después comenzaron a ir más alto Hasta llegar a ver las estrellas y una aurora boreal que las acompañaba. Finalmente las nubes se retiraron permitiendo ver Berk de noche.

-Esto es Berk-Le dijo Hipo a Astrid-¡Aquí vivimos!-

-¡WAOO!...Es precioso-Dijo ella abrazando a Hipo por la espalda y poniendo su mentón en su hombro.

Hipo solo sonrió y pensó _"igual que tu Astrid",_ finalmente dijo-¿Y qué opinas ahora de volar?-

-¿Qué es genial?-Dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando a Chimuelo.

Finalmente descendieron lentamente en la casa de Astrid donde Patapez y Tormenta los estaban esperando.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Patapez muy ansioso

-Muy bien…aunque al principio fue muy aterrador-Dijo Astrid viendo a Hipo-¡Pero me encanto!-Dijo abrazando a Tormenta-Me extrañaste Nena-Le dijo a su dragón el cual rugió en afirmación.

-Bien… creo que ya debemos irnos no Hipo-Pregunto Patapez.

-¡AHH!... SI-Contesto-Pero mañana volveremos y Astrid volara con Tormenta-Le dijo sarcásticamente a Astrid sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Astrid muy emocionada-Escuchaste hermosura… mañana volaremos juntas… tú y yo-Le dijo a su dragón el cual rugió de alegría.

Hipo y Patapez no se esperaban esa repuesta por lo cual se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Bueno adiós- Dijo Patapez quien se fue corriendo a su casa despidiéndose de Astrid y de Hipo.

-Bueno- inició Hipo- ¿Enserio volaran mañana con Tormenta?-Pregunto

-Si…-Dijo ella poniéndose frente a el-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste y además… me enseñaste lo hermoso que es volar-

-No fue nada-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero no me gusto la primera parte-Dijo en forma juguetona y riéndose.

-¡SI!...No parabas de gritar-Dijo Hipo siguiéndole el juego también riéndose.

-¡AH!... Pero todo fue tu culpa-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿POR QUE?!-Preguntó el un poco serio.

-Te dije abajo… y fuimos arriba-Dijo ella señalando y viendo al cielo

-Bueno…si lo admito…mi culpa-Dijo disculpándose y sonriendo tiernamente.

-Oye Hipo…ahora que recuerdo-Dijo ella pensativa-¿Por qué me llamaste My Lady?-

-¡AH!...QUIEN YO-Dijo nervioso.

-¡Sí!... ¡antes de despegar!-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pues… bueno…yo-Dijo muy nervioso y sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-Pregunto Astrid sonriendo-Dije algo malo- Pregunto ella.

-¡Ah!.. No…claro que no-Dijo él menos nervioso-Es solo que…-Fue interrumpido por Astrid.

-¡Descuida… si no quieres… no me lo digas!-Dijo acercándose a Hipo dándole un abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla-¡Gracias por todo…Adiós!-Dijo separándose de él y entrando a su casa. Dejando a Hipo sonrojado, quien también se despidió y se fue con Chimuelo a su casa.

Esa noche Hipo durmió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios por el beso en la mejilla de Astrid. Mientras que Astrid desde su cama observaba la luna y no dejaba de pensar en que mañana volaría con Tormenta y que volvería a ver a Hipo a quien había besado en la mejilla, lo cual le gustó mucho.

_-"Es muy lindo, tierno y amable conmigo… espero que le haya gustado mi beso"-_Pensó ella quien cerró los ojos sonriendo y callando en un sueño profundo.

**AQUÍ ES DONDE TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO…SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN….BESITOS…LOS QUIERO :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA ¿COMO ESTAN?... AQUÍ LES DEJÓ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO… ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS"**

**Capitulo 22**

-A la mañana siguiente Astrid se había levantado y desayunado con su madre, cuando termino se levantó de la mesa y tomo una canasta llena de pescado fresco que encontró en la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas hija?-Pregunto su madre viéndola.

-A alimentar a Tormenta-Dijo ella sonriendo-¿Es mi dragón no?... yo tengo que alimentarlo-Dijo ella siguiendo su camino.

-¡Parece que Hipo y Patapez le han ayudado mucho ayer!-Dijo la madre para sí misma.

Astrid salió de su casa con la canasta de pescado y se dirigió al establo de Tormenta quien estaba todavía durmiendo.

-¡HOLA NENA!-Le dijo ella acariciándole sorpresivamente. El dragón abrió los ojos y mostro sus espinas, pero al darse cuenta que era Astrid inmediatamente bajo la cabeza para que la acariciara y contrajo sus espinas.

-¡Uff!-Dijo Astrid acariciando a su dragón-Recuérdame no despertarte así… casi me matas con tus espinas… ¡No nena!-Le dijo a su dragón acariciándolo y sonriendo. El dragón negó con la cabeza rugiendo muy feliz.

-Bueno te tragué el desayuno-Dijo Astrid llevándole la canasta de pescado a su dragón, quién comió encantadamente-¡Bien… ahora… ¿dónde pude haber dejado la silla de montar de mi dragón?!-Dijo Astrid pensando.

Tormenta al escucharla dejo de comer y se fue hacia un estante que había en su establo, ahí se encontraban varias cosas incluyendo la silla de montar, el dragón la tomó con su hocico y la llevó donde Astrid.

-Buena chica Tormenta… la encontraste-Dijo Astrid muy emocionada y abrazando a su dragón-¡Ahora… quédate quieta para ponértela-Le dijo mientras le colocaba la silla y se subía en ella.

-Bueno eso fue fácil-Le dijo a su dragón mientras salía del establo montada en el-MMmm… Hipo y Patapez se están tardando mucho no crees… ¿Qué dices los esperamos… o damos un paseo?-Le pregunto a Tormenta, quién solo alzo las alas indicando que quería volar.

-¡Tienes razón!-Dijo Astrid sonriendo-¡Vamos Tormenta… arriba!- Dijo Astrid haciendo que Tormenta comenzara a elevarse.

Cuando se encontraban muy alto sobre la casa de Astrid, ella pensó que debía enseñarle a su dragón varias señales para poder volar bien.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL CAPÍTULO… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR… BESOS :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**SALUDOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN… :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 23**

-Bien Tormenta escucha-Dijo Astrid acariciándola-Cuando te toque el ala izquierda, es a la izquierda y lo mismo con la derecha-Dijo ella y el dragón solo asintió.

-Bien ahora cuando mueva dos veces los pies, es para despechar y cuando lo haga una vez es para bajar-Le dijo a su dragón quien rugió en afirmación-Bueno hagamos la prueba-Dijo Astrid mientras movía una vez los pies.

Tormenta al sentir esto aterrizó inmediatamente en su casa.

-Muy bien Tormenta-Le dijo Astrid mientras la acariciaba-Ahora… arriba-Dijo moviendo dos veces los pies para que Tormenta despegara-¡SI FUNCIONA!-Dijo ella muy feliz mientras tocaba las alas de Tormenta indicándole la dirección a la que quería ir.

-Mientras con Hipo, él ya se había levantado y desayunado con su padre, luego salió de su casa con Chimuelo a la casa de Patapez, quien lo estaba esperando en la entrada con Gorgontúa.

-¡¿Listo para ir donde Astrid?!- Preguntó Patapez con una sonrisa.

-¡SI!... Tenemos que ir a enseñarle a volar-Dijo Hipo comenzando a caminar con Chimuelo, mientras Patapez y Gorgontúa lo seguían.

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Astrid y tocaron la puerta. La Sra. Hofferson los atendió

-Buenos días Sra. Hofferson-Dijeron Hipo y Patapez al unísono.

-¡Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están?-Pregunto ella amablemente.

-Muy bien gracias-Dijo Hipo-¿Se encuentra Astrid?-Pregunto sonriente.

La Sra. Hofferson les sonrió a los dos y señalo hacia arriba. Hipo y Patapez miraron hacia el cielo, quedándose boquiabiertos al ver a Astrid descender sobre Tormenta alado de ellos.

-¡Hola Hipo! ¡Hola Patapez!-Saludo Astrid sonriendo.

-Bueno creo que los dejare chicos… ¡Astrid cuídate y no te metas en problemas!-Dijo la Sra. Hofferson mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía al pueblo.

-Claro que no… ¡Adiós mama!-Dijo Astrid despidiéndose y regresando a ver a Hipo y Patapez-¡¿Oigan por qué me miran con esas caras?!-Preguntó Astrid riéndose.

-¡A… estabas volando en Tormenta!-Dijo Patapez muy asombrado.

-¡Si… bueno… me aburrí esperándolos y decidí intentarlo yo sola!-Dijo Astrid bajando de Tormenta-¡No es así preciosura!-Dijo acariciando a su dragón.

-Bueno… creo que ya no hace falta enseñarte-Dijo Hipo sonriendo amargamente con Patapez.

-¡Ay no!... no se pongan así- Dijo Astrid acercándose y viendo sus caras-¡Todavía pueden mostrarme todavía el pueblo!-Propuso ella.

Los dos sonrieron en afirmación y luego montaron a sus dragones.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando… vamos?!-Dijo Patapez muy emocionado.

Los tres despegaron en sus dragones y comenzaron a volar sobre Berk mostrándole a Astrid todo el lugar. Ella escuchaba muy atentamente a lo que ellos le decían mientras volaba al lado de Hipo.

**Aquí termina el capítulo…si les gusto comenten y si no igual…nos leemos luego…BESITOS… :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS…AQUÍ LES DEJÓ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN…BESOS ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 24**

-Bien… y esta es la Academia-Dijo Patapez señalándola desde el aire.

-¡Waoo!-Dijo Astrid mirándola-¿Ahí es donde entrenan dragones?-

-¡SI!-Dijo Hipo sonriendo y mirándola-¿Quieres conocerla mejor?-

-¡Claro!-Dijo ella muy emocionada.

Los tres bajaron en la entrada de la academia y se encontraron a Patán y a los gemelos.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludaron Hipo y Patapez mientras bajaban de sus dragones.

-Hola-Dijo Astrid sonriendo y bajando de Tormenta.

Los gemelos y Patán al escucharlos miraron a Astrid sin reconocerla. Patán fue el primero en acercarse.

-¡HOLA BELLEZA!-Dijo Patán acercándose demasiado a Astrid-Soy Patán, para lo que gustes-Dijo Patán guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Ahora veo por qué el nombre!-Murmuró Astrid alejándose de Patán y poniéndose al lado de Hipo- Mucho gusto… -Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Hola soy Brutacio y ella es mi hermana Brutilda!-Dijo señalando a su hermana y acercándose a Astrid, pero no tanto como Patán.

-Hola-Dijo Brutilda también acercándose-Dime… ¿eres nueva por aquí?-Pregunto ella sonriendo.

-¡Chicos es Astrid!-Dijo Patapez muy contento.

-¡Waoo! No lo creo…-Dijo Brutacio viéndola bien-¡SI!... tienes razón es Astrid… lo siento Astrid no te reconocimos con esa ropa-Dijo dándole la mano.

-¡SI!... TE VES DIFERENTE Y MUY LINDA-Dijo Brutilda dándole un abrazo y sonriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Astrid dulcemente separándose del abrazo-¡Ustedes deben ser los gemelos!-

-¡Sí!... ¿nos recuerdas?-Dijeron al unísono.

-En realidad no… pero oí hablar de ustedes-Dijo muy feliz y sonriendo.

-Pero seguramente si… te acuerdas de mi… no Astrid-Dijo Patán acercándose a ella-¡El amor de tu vida!-Le dijo acercándose más a su rostro.

-¡A no…creo que te has equivocado de chica!-Dijo separándose de el-¡No recuerdo nada que haya habido entre tú y yo!

-¡Bueno te diré que estabas enamorada de mí y que te encantaba estar conmigo!-Dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella y poniendo un brazo en su hombro. Lo cual hizo que Hipo se enojara y comenzara a sentir celos, quien estaba a punto de ir a decirle a Astrid que no era cierto pero Brutacio le gano.

-¡JA!... ¡Astrid tu novia! ¡Claro que no! A ella más bien le encantaba tirarte al suelo cuando tratabas de coquetearle-Dijo Brutacio mirando a Astrid-Lo agarrabas del brazo y… al suelo-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Jajajajaj… si!-Dijo Brutilda riéndose y apoyando a su hermano.

-¡¿Se refieren a esto?!-Pregunto Astrid, tomando del brazo a Patán y tirándolo al suelo-¡¿Así?!-Pregunto ella sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse sobre lo que había hecho Astrid incluso Hipo que sonreía por dentro al ver que Astrid había tirado a Patán.

-¡Jajajaja… si…justo así-Dijo Brutacio riéndose de Patán.

-¡Me las pagaras Brutacio!-Dijo Patán quien todavía estaba en el suelo.

-Bueno… eso pasa por mentirme-Le dijo Astrid a Patán. Luego se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Hipo y Patapez.

**TA DA… bueno no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias…nos leemos luego…chaito y besos ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLIS…ESTE ES OTRO CAPÍTULO…QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 25**

-Bueno creo que debes conocer también a los dragones-Le dijo Hipo a Astrid parando de reírse y sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Astrid devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento todos se formaron alrededor de la academia con sus dragones para que Astrid pudiera conocerlos. Ella fue donde Patapez para conocer a su dragón.

-Esta es Gorgontúa… mi Groncol-Dijo Patapez poniéndose a un lado de su dragón.

-Es muy linda Patapez-Dijo Astrid acariciándole el hocico al dragón. Mientras seguía caminando hasta donde estaban Brutacio y Brutilda.

-Este es Bart y Belch nuestro dragón-Dijo Brutacio.

-Y es un Cremallerus-Continuó Brutilda.

-¡Es muy impresionante y lindo a la vez!-Dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba las dos cabezas y estas a apegaban a ella. Siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Patán

-Mira belleza…este es Diente Púa un Pesadilla Monstruosa-Señalando a su dragón-¡¿Si quieres podemos dar un paseo tu y yo… solos?!-Le propuso Patán guiñándole el ojo y acercándose a ella.

-No gracias…-Dijo Astrid alejándose de Patán y acercándose al dragón- Hipo y yo ya dimos un paseo en su dragón… algo aterrado… pero hermoso-Dijo sonriendo-¿Y dime como enciende su cuerpo Diente Púa?-

-Es su saliva que lo cubre-Dijo desinteresadamente-Podría decirle que se encienda… pero no lo hará… dragón tonto-Le dijo a su dragón dándole un manotazo en su cuerpo. Esto hizo que Diente Púa se enojara y encendiera su cuerpo rugiendo muy enojado.

-Patán… quieres calmar a tu dragón-Grito Hipo.

-A mí no me hace caso… este torpe dragón-Dijo Patán a un lado de su dragón, el cual lo escucho y lo lanzó lejos comenzando a quemar varias cajas de la academia.

-¡Hipo va a destruir todo!-Grito alarmado Patapez quien estaba escondido atrás de Gorgontúa.

-¡No si lo calmo!-Dijo Hipo acercándose a Diente Púa para intentar acariciarlo. Pero este no le hizo caso y lo miro con cara asesina dispuesto a lanzarle fuego.

Astrid que observaba la escena, decidió ponerse en frente de Hipo para evitar que lanzara fuego e intentar calmar a Diente Púa.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Le gritó Astrid a Diente Púa mirándolo a los ojos, quién también la miro y luego al collar que traía puesta, el cual de alguna forma hizo que el dragón obedeciera a Astrid y dejara de escupir fuego-¡PERDÓN POR GRITARTE…PERO…POR FAVOR CALMATE!-Le dijo Astrid al dragón, el cual apago su cuerpo y se acercó a ella para que la acariciara.

-¡Bueno chico!-Dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba a Diente Púa-¡Ahora sentado!-Le ordeno ella mientras el dragón la obedeció y se sentó.

Todos en la academia de quedaron muy sorprendidos sobre lo que Astrid había hecho. Mientras que Astrid siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta donde estaban Hipo y Chimuelo.

-Este es Chimuelo un Furia Nocturna-Dijo Hipo aún muy sorprendido sobre lo que Astrid había hecho con Diente Púa.

-Es hermoso-Dijo ella acercándose al dragón-Hola Chimuelo…-Dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba detrás de la oreja, lo cual hizo que Chimuelo ronroneara y se apegara más a Astrid como un gatito.

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO… NOS LEEMOS LUEGO…LOS QUIERO :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**SALUDOS CHICOS Y CHICAS… BUENO, ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO: D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 26**

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Le pregunto Hipo a Astrid.

-¿Hacer qué?-Preguntó ella todavía acariciando al dragón.

-¡Calmar a Diente Púa!-Contesto

-MMmm… ahora que lo mencionas…no lo sé-Dijo ella pensando-¡Solo lo reaccione y ya!-Dijo ella mirándolo y pensando _"no quería que te pase nada… por eso reaccione"._

Luego de eso todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas menos Hipo, Patapez y Astrid.

-Bueno chicos-Comenzó Patapez-Creo que fue todo por hoy… vienes Hipo-Pregunto Patapez.

-¡Si… pero primero dejare a Astrid en su casa!-Dijo sonriéndole a ella.

-¡Bueno mañana tendrás que mostrarle a Astrid los bosques de Berk!-Le dijo Patapez a Hipo.

-¡Sí!-dijo Astrid muy contenta-Espera… ¿Tu no vendrás Patapez?-Preguntó ella.

-Lo siento Astrid pero…no-Dijo el viéndola-Mañana limpiaremos este desastre con los gemelos y Patán-Dijo señalando el desastre en la academia-Además tengo que hacer un mapa completo sobre las islas que visitaremos el día siguiente-

-¡¿Visitaremos islas?!-Preguntó Astrid muy sorprendida.

-¡Si todas a las que fuimos!-Dijo Patapez muy emocionado-¡Como todo el grupo!...quizás así tu memoria mejore… ¡Adiós!-Dijo Patapez alejándose.

-¡¿Nos vamos?!-Pregunto Hipo viendo a Astrid, ya sobre Chimuelo.

Ella solo asintió y se subió a Tormenta.

Los dos se encontraban volando con rumbó a la casa de Astrid. Pero se encontraba muy pensativa no dejaba de preguntarse _"¿Por qué no recordaba nada todavía?"_, hasta que Hipo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡LLEGAMOS!-Dijo Hipo sonriendo y bajando de Chimuelo.

-¡¿QUE?...A ¡SI!-Dijo ella volviendo a la realidad, también bajándose de Tormenta y llevándola al establo.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-Le preguntó Hipo un poco preocupado y acercándose a ella.

-¡AH!... si… de maravilla-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Dijo pensando _"no vale la pena decirlo"._

-De acuerdo-Dijo el no muy convencido con su respuesta-¡Mañana vendré a verte temprano!-

-Muy bien… te estaré esperando-Dijo ella despidiéndose.

-¡Astrid…!-Dijo Hipo llamando su atención-¡Gracias por ayudarme con Diente Púa!-

Astrid se acercó a él y le dijo-¡No!... gracias a ti-Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto el sonriendo.

-¡Por mostrarme el pueblo, la academia y presentarme a los gemelos y… Patán!-Dijo ella de mal modo.

-¿Lo dices por qué te mintió?-Dijo el de forma sarcástica y juguetona.

-¡lo digo porque el nombre le queda muy bien!-Dijo ella riéndose.

-¡Sí!-Dijo el también riéndose-¡Pero lo tiraste al suelo ¿no?… solo te falto decir algo-

-¿Tenía que decir algo?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-Bueno normalmente lo hacías conmigo y con Patán –Dijo el un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Bueno… cuando Patán intentaba coquetearte lo tirabas al piso y decías ¿Esto por intentar coquetearme? Y luego le dabas otro golpe y decías ¿esto por todo lo demás?-Dijo riéndose.

-Bueno…no me culpo… es muy irritante y fastidioso-Dijo también riéndose-Pero… ¿también hacía lo mismo contigo?-Preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Pues… de hecho no-Dijo un poco sonrojado-Solo me golpeabas el hombro si hacia algo tonto y me decías ¿Esto es por asustarme? Y luego me dabas un beso en la mejilla y me decías ¿y esto por todo lo demás?-Dijo el mirando a otro lado y poniéndose muy sonrojado.

-¡AH!... ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-Dijo ella poniéndose en frente de él.

-¡Ah… bueno…yo…!-Dijo tartamudeando.

Astrid solo lo abrazó y le dijo-Esto es por sonrojarte-Luego le beso la mejilla tiernamente-Y esto por todo lo demás-Le dijo susurrándole al oído y separándose del abrazó.

-Buenas noches Hipo-Le dijo alejándose.

-Descansa Astrid- Dijo subiéndose en Chimuelo y alejándose hacia su casa.

**TA DA… CAPÍTULO TERMINADO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN Y SI NO IGUAL… NO SE PIERDAS EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO LLENO DE SORPRESAS…LOS QUIERO MUCHO :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**EHH!... ¿COMO LES VA?…BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 27**

Cuando Hipo llego a su casa fue directo a su habitación con Chimuelo, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos recordando el beso que Astrid le había dado con una sonrisa pensando _"Espero que lo haga más seguido"._

Por otro lado Astrid ya se encontraba en su cama pensando _"¿Por qué aun no recuerdo_ _nada?… ¿Qué es lo que me impide recordar?_, de pronto sin querer pensó en otra cosa _"Mañana estaré sola con Hipo… que emoción"_, pensó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y dormía plácidamente.

Mientras Astrid dormía un sin número de recuerdos atormentaban su mente, el primero fue la pelea que tubo aquel día con Hipo, luego la picadura del terrible terror y por ultimo un recuerdo que no fue tan malo, cuándo ella le había robado un beso en los labios a Hipo por primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente Astrid se despertó y se sentó en su cama pensando en los recuerdos que había tenido esa noche se sentía muy confundida sobre todo por lo del beso robado, pero al final termino calmándose y decidió no decirle nada a su madre ni a nadie.

-¡Buenos días mama!-Saludo ella a su madre lo más normal que pudo.

-¡Hola hija!-Dijo su madre-El desayuno está listo… siéntate-Dijo ella sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer con Astrid.

Cuando termino fue al establo de Tormenta a darle el desayuno.

-¡Ay… porque esos recuerdos!-Se dijo a si misma mientras le colocaba la silla de montar a Tormenta. El dragón solo comía mientras la escuchaba hablar-¡Me pregunto qué tienen de relación todos esos recuerdos!-Dijo ella mientras se subía a su dragón.

En pocos minutos llegó Hipo volando sobre Chimuelo y descendiendo al lado de Astrid.

-Hola Astrid-Saludo el sonriéndole.

-Hola Hipo-Le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

-¿Lista para conocer los bosques?-Le pregunto Hipo.

-¡Claro!-Le dijo Astrid muy emocionada.

Ambos montados en sus dragones comenzaron a elevarse, cuando se encontraban en una altura considerable Hipo comenzó a indicarle a Astrid todos los bosques desde las montañas hasta los valles.

Todo el trayecto del vuelo se la pasaba conversando, riendo y bromeando. Astrid notaba que Hipo era muy sarcástico, divertido y tierno con ella. Mientras que Hipo pensaba que ella era muy divertida, agradable y dura de cierta forma. Cuando terminaron el paseo, Hipo se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y decidió llevar a Astrid a su casa.

-¡Pude a ver venido sola ¿sabes?!-Le dijo Astrid en tono bromista.

-Si… pero todavía no recuerdas nada-Le dijo en tono bromista-Y no quiero que te pase nada-Esto último lo dijo sin pensar, lo cual hizo que él se sonrojara un poco.

-No me lo recuerdes… esto de no recordar nada se vuelve fastidioso-Dijo Astrid un poco triste-¡Hey! ¿A qué te refirieres con eso ultimo?-Le pregunto Astrid muy curiosa.

-¡A… yo!-Dijo Hipo muy nervioso-Mira ya llegamos-Le dijo el cambiando de conversación y señalando su casa.

Ambos comenzaron a descender de sus dragones.

-Bueno… gracias-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-No hay de que-Contesto Hipo todavía nervioso-¡Espero que no te hayas aburrido!-Dijo el en forma de juego.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Astrid muy feliz-Me gustó mucho el paseo-Dijo ella pensando _"Y más porque_ _fue contigo"_, luego se acercó un poco a él.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Pregunto Hipo viendo que Astrid se acercaba a él.

-¡A nada!-Dijo ella dando vueltas alrededor de él y dándole finalmente un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Hipo quejándose-¿Por qué?-

-Eso por no responderme a lo que te pregunte mientras volábamos-Le dijo ella de forma juguetona-Y esto por todo lo demás-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, lo cual hizo que él se sonrojara.

-Bien adiós… nos vemos en la academia ¿no?-Pregunto Astrid mientras se dirigía al establo de Tormenta.

-¡SI!...A…Adiós-Dijo Hipo todavía sonrojado, mientras emprendía vuelo con Chimuelo.

Astrid quien dejo a Tormenta en su establo entro en su casa topándose con su madre y Gothi quienes la estaban esperando.

**TA DA ¿Qué LES PARECIO?... SI LES A GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SUGERENCIAS… NOS LEMOS LUEGO ADIOS…LOS KIERO MUCHO… BESOS :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**SALUDOS CHICOS Y CHICAN… HOY LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE REALMENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 28**

-¡Hola mama!... ¡Buenas noches Gothi!-Dijo Astrid entrando a su casa y acercándose muy nerviosa.

-¡Hola hija!-Dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¡Hola Astrid… ¿Cómo estás?!-Le dijo Gothi sonriendo.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Astrid calmándose un poco y mirándola pero no sonriendo.

-¡Entiendo… ¿Beatriz puedes dejarnos solas?!-Le dijo Gothi a la madre de Astrid.

-¡De acuerdo… estaré en el Gran Salón!-Dijo Beatriz-¡Adiós hija!-Le dijo despidiéndose de su hija y saliendo de su casa.

-¡Bien!-Comenzó a decir Ghoti-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-Le pregunto a Astrid.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Astrid muy sorprendida y levantando las cejas.

-¡A mí no me engañas Astrid!-Le dijo Gothi acercándose a ella-¡Puedo ver en tus ojos que algo está mal!-Dijo la anciana poniendo su mano en el hombro de Astrid.

-¿Se nota a distancia… verdad?-Comento Astrid tristemente sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Dime… que tienes?-Le pregunto Gothi sentándose junto a ella.

-¡Es solo que… ¿Por qué aun no recuerdo nada?-Contesto Astrid muy triste.

-Es cuestión de tiempo… ya la recuperaras!-Le dijo Gothi tratando de animarla.

-¡Lo sé!… ¡lo sé!… pero-Dijo Astrid muy preocupada-Bueno… Ayer tuve 3 recuerdos y ¿no sé qué significan?-Dijo ella muy alterada.

-Dímelos-Dijo Ghoti muy preocupada-¡Tal vez sean una clave para recuperar tu memoria!-

-Bien…primero recordé una pelea que había tenido con Hipo, luego recordé una picadura de un Terrible Terror en mi hombro-Dijo ella muy alterada.

-Bueno dijiste que eran 3 no… ¿Cuál es el tercero?-Pregunto Gothi muy curiosa.

-¡A… bueno… por ultimo-Dijo ella serrando los ojos-Recordé un beso que le había dado a Hipo-Dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos y pensando _"¿Por qué se lo dije?"_.

-MMmm… Todo esto tiene sentido-Le dijo Gothi pensando.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida.

-Así es-Le dijo Gothi mirando a Astrid-Mira Astrid cuando fuiste a mi casa tu madre me platico que tu e Hipo habían estado en un valle y habían tenido una pequeña discusión antes de que un Terrible Terror te clavo su aguijón en tu hombro, lo cual provoco que perdieras la memoria-Comento la anciana mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con el beso -Pregunto Astrid muy preocupada y a la vez pensando.

-¡Mira linda!-Le dijo Gothi tomándola da las manos-El amor es algo hermoso y a la vez desastroso-

-¡A… no entiendo!-Dijo Astrid frustrada y levantándose del sillón-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?-

-¡Astrid… el amor lo cura todo!-Le dijo ella dulcemente también levantándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Astrid muy frustrada.

-Quiero decir que el amor es la clave para que recuperes tu memoria-Le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-¿Creo que ambas sabemos lo que tienes que hacer?-

-Pero… no es tan fácil ¿sabes?-Le dijo Astrid un poco sonrojada-Apenas lo recuerdo y… eso no basta-Comento Astrid un poco triste.

-¡Astrid!-Dijo la anciana mirándola-¡Quizá tu mente haya olvidado… pero tu corazón no!-Dijo dulcemente mientras abría la puerta-Adiós linda… te veré pronto-Dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós Gothi-Dijo Astrid sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

**Y AQUÍ ES DONDE TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN… BESITOS :) Y 1.000 DISCULPAS POR A VERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, HE PASADO POR UNA HORRIBLE DEPRESION AMOROSA QUE ME HA AFECTADO Y… ESO NO ME AYUDA A ESCRIBIR…BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO… ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLIS…COMO LES MENCIONE ANTES NO HE ACTUALIZADO RAPÍDO PORQUE HE TENIDO DEPRESIONES AMOROSO Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR AQUELLO…AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO… QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 29**

En el Gran Salón la madre de Astrid se encontraba comiendo en una mesa, hasta que Estoico la interrumpió.

-¡Supe lo de tu hija Beatriz!-Comento Estoico sentándose en la mesa-¿Cómo está?-

-¡Mejor!… tu hijo y sus amigos la están ayudando mucho con su memoria-Dijo Beatriz sonriendo amargamente-¡Ahora se encuentra con Gothi en casa…ella me pidió dejarla sola con Astrid!-

-¿Ya ha recordado algo?-Pregunto Estoico muy intrigado.

-¡No aun… pero Gothi dice que con un poco de ayuda podrá hacerlo pronto!-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Eso espero… es una buena vikinga!-Dijo el un desanimado-¿Quizá yo también pueda ayudarla?-Le dijo el un poco animado.

-¿Tú, el jefe de Berk?-Le pregunto Beatriz con una ceja levantada.

-¡Por supuesto… Astrid todavía no me ha visto… además debe conocer al jefe ¿no?!-Dijo Estoico alegremente.

-¡Ahhh!-Suspiro Beatriz-¡… eso supongo!-Dijo Beatriz no muy animada-¡De seguro… eso será una gran ayuda!-Le dijo desinteresadamente a Estoico.

-¿PUEDO YO TAMBIEN IR?-Interrumpió Bocón acercándose sonriente.

-¡Bocón!-Le grito Estoico algo alterado.

-¿Qué?-Comenzó a decir-¡Astrid tampoco me conoce… además yo puedo ayudarla con las armas!-

-Esa es una buena idea… Bocón-Le dijo Estoico muy feliz-¡Además…!-Fue interrumpido por Beatriz.

-¡Bueno… creo que yo sobro en esta conversación!-Dijo Beatriz levantándose de la mesa-¡Adiós Estoico, Adiós Bocón!-Dijo mientras seguía escuchando hablar a los dos y salía del Gran Salón pensando _"Genial… ahora Estoico se está comportando como el padre de Astrid y Bocón… ¡JA! quiere tomar mi lugar como madre enseñándole a mi hija a usar un arma"_.

En casa, Astrid se encontraba todavía sentada en el sillón pensando _"¿Cómo voy a recuperar mi_ _memoria?"_. Luego recordó lo que Gothi le había dicho, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala.

-¡Amor!-Murmuro ella para sí misma-¡Si claro… como si eso fuera posible…!-Dijo ella pensado _"Hipo"_-¡Hay no!…¡eso no…Astrid!-Dijo Astrid sonrojándose un poco-¡Apenas lo conoces y somos amigos…si eso… amigos y nada más-Dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto Astrid vio a su madre entrar a casa.

-Hola hija-Le dijo Beatriz sonriendo.

-¡A…Hola mama!-Dijo Astrid muy nerviosa pensando _"Por favor… que no haya oído nada de lo que dije"._

-¿Dime… que te ha dicho Gothi?-Pregunto Beatriz muy curiosa.

-A… lo mismo de siempre-Dijo ella algo triste-¡Es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperes tu memoria!-Murmuro tristemente sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

-Ella tiene razón Astrid-Dijo Beatriz sentándose al lado de Astrid.

-Lo se… pero… esto de no recordar nada es tan…-Dijo Astrid muy frustrada y pensando que palabra quedaría mejor.

-¡¿Horrible?!-Completo su madre.

-Mucho peor que eso… tanto que no se si exista una palabra para describirlo-Dijo Astrid con voz quebrada.

-¡¿Astrid?...!-Quiso decir Beatriz pero fue interrumpida por Astrid.

-Ya sé que el tiempo ayudara a mi memoria-Dijo Astrid muy triste-Pero…es muy doloroso, vulnerable, frustrante e irritante… no recordar nada-Dijo ella entrecortadamente derramando un par de lágrimas.

-¡Mira Astrid-Dijo su madre dulcemente y abrazándola-Eres fuerte y hermosa…lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es seguir adelante…con o sin tu memoria eres tu…además me tienes a mí, a tu dragón y a tus amigos…! No estás sola hija!-Le dijo su madre dulcemente mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-¡SI!... ¡Creo que tienes razón!-Dijo Astrid secándose las lágrimas-¡Gracias mama!-Dijo abrazándola.

-¡Si te hace sentir mejor…puedo enseñarte a manejar un arma, así no te sentirás tan vulnerable!-Dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Eso me encantaría!-Comento Astrid también sonriendo.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN… NOS LEEMOS LUEGO… BESITOS… LOS KIERO ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA A TODOS!... ¿COMO LES VA?...BUENO YA QUE ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ENTRARAR A CLASES Y TODO ESO…DESDE AHORA LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN ALGO LARGOS, PERO NO LOS ACTUALIZARE TAN RAPÍDO COMO ANTES… PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO SERA UNO POR SEMANA O COSAS ASI; SINO UNO POR DÍA, 2 TALVEZ… BUENO SALIENDO DEL TEMA AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 30**

-¡Bien… comenzaremos mañana a primera hora!-Le dijo su madre levantándose del sillón-¡Te serviré la cena… debes tener hambre!-

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias mama!-Dijo Astrid también levantándose.

Una vez terminaron de cenar ambas fueron a dormir. Astrid por su parte se sentía muy preocupada y pensaba:

"_Amor… como espera Gothi a que piense en eso, si no recuerdo nada"_….._ "Bueno intentémoslo"_...-MMmm… _"Patán… ¡Ni pensarlo… preferiría ser comida para dragón antes que enamorarme de él!"_… _"Patapez… Mmm… es un buen chico… pero no es mi tipo"_…_ "Brutacio… a…bueno por lo que he_ _escuchado de él… ¡es muy torpe! ¡No… yo creo que no!"_… _"¿Hipo?... ¡Hay no que estoy_ _pensando!...él es un amigo…aunque por otro lado es muy tierno, amable, inteligente y… lindo"_ Pensó sonriendo _"¡Pero que_ _pienso… él es solo mi amigo y… ¡al parecer ya lo he besado antes!"_, pensó Astrid sonrojándose un poco.

"_¡Ay porque me sonrojo…hay dioses… ¿Sera posible que me esté enamorando de Hipo?!"_… _"Oh_ _peor aún… ¿El de mí?",_ luego de pensar esto Astrid cerro los ojos cayendo dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente Beatriz levanto a su hija más temprano de lo normal. Llevándola al bosque para comenzar a practicar.

-¡Espero que no estés cansada Astrid!-Pregunto Beatriz sonriendo.

-¿Quién?... Yo… ¡No!-Contesto Astrid bostezando.

-De acuerdo… ¡comencemos!-Le dijo Beatriz tomando un hacha y dándosela a Astrid.

-¡Wau!...un hacha-Dijo ella tomando el hacha en sus manos-Esto no es muy femenino que digamos-Dijo Astrid bromeando.

-¡Si quieres puedo conseguirte un martillo!-Dijo Beatriz sonriendo.

-¡No gracias!-Dijo ella rodando los ojos-¡¿No puedo usar otra arma?!-Pregunto Astrid devolviéndole el hacha.

-MMmm… si quieres puedo darte la mía-Dijo Beatriz sacando una espada y dándosela a Astrid.

-¿Una espada?-Dijo Astrid tomándola-Es linda… pero es ligera-

-¡Que no te engañe está hecha de un extraño material muy duro y ligero…el mercader Yojan me la dio hace tiempo!-Dijo Beatriz-¡Es tuya si quieres!-

-¡Gracias mama!-Dijo viendo su nueva arma.

Luego Beatriz comenzó a enseñarle a Astrid como manejar correctamente la espada, se pasaron 3 horas entrenando, pero valieron la pena ya que Astrid no había perdido su toque con las armas.

-¡Bueno… creo que es suficiente por hoy!-Dijo Beatriz algo cansada.

-¡SI!... ya… es suficiente-Contesto Astrid muy cansada-Aparte tengo que ir a la Academia-Dijo ella recordando.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar directo a su casa, cuando entró Beatriz dejo las armas a un lado de la sala.

-Bueno… ¿y que van a hacer?-Le pregunto Beatriz a Astrid muy interesada.

-¡Patapez dijo que visitaríamos islas con Hipo, Patán y los gemelos!-Contesto Astrid.

-¡Bueno si vas con Hipo y Patapez creo que no debo preocuparme!-Dijo Beatriz dirigiéndose a la cocina-¡Hipo puede cuidarte!-

-¡MAMA!...-Grito Astrid desde la sala un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su madre-¡No necesito que me cuiden…ya puedo defenderme recuerdas-Dijo Astrid tomando la espada y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir al establo.

-¡Tienes razón hija!-Dijo su madre desde la cocina-¡Adiós…y ten mucho cuidado!-

-¡Adiós mama… y no te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado!-Dijo Astrid abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Astrid abrió la puerta se encontró con Estoico, Astrid se sorprendió mucho ya que no sabía ¿Quién era? O ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Hola Astrid-Dijo Estoico muy alegre.

-¡Ahh…. Hola Señor…!-Dijo Astrid muy nerviosa-¡Mama tenemos visitas!-Dijo ella llamando a su madre.

-¡Hola Estoico… por favor pasa!-Dijo Beatriz saliendo de la cocina.

**¡¿QUE LES PARECE?!...ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIO…LOS QUIERO… BESOS ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA…BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO… ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 31**

-¡Astrid… él es Estoico el jefe de Berk!-Dijo Beatriz al lado de Astrid.

-¡Es un honor conocerlo… Jefe!-Dijo Astrid saludando a Estoico con una reverencia.

-¡Hola Astrid…no es necesaria la reverencia!-Dijo Estoico saludándola-¡Ya nos conocemos!-

-¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo Astrid con una ceja levantada.

-¡SI!-Dijo Estoico-¿No me recuerdas?-Pregunto Estoico muy sorprendido.

-¡Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo… Señor!-Dijo Astrid algo desanimada.

-Por favor llámame Estoico-Dijo Estoico-¡Mira yo soy el padre de Hipo!-

¿Qué usted es que cosa?-Dijo Astrid muy sorprendida-¡Ahhh…bueno ya… me tengo que ir…Adiós mama, Adiós Estoico!-Dijo Astrid saliendo corriendo hacia el establo.

-¡Vamos Tormenta!-Dijo Astrid subiéndose en su dragón y dirigiéndose a la academia pensando _"Hipo… ¡hay por no me dijo que su padre era el jefe… los voy a…"._

En la academia todavía nadie llegaba a excepción de Hipo quien estaba con Chimuelo pensando _"Astrid… ya debería estar aquí"_, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tormenta quien llego a la academia con Astrid en su lomo.

-Hola Astrid-Saludo Hipo.

Astrid simplemente bajo de Tormenta y lo miro con una cara enojada y se acercó a él.

-Ahh… ¿todo está bien?-Pregunto Hipo un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

Ella solo lo miro por unos segundos antes de darle un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Hipo realmente adolorido y sobándose el hombro-¡¿Por qué isiste eso?!-Le pregunto el un poco enojado.

-¡Ahh…no lo sé… tal vez porque a alguien se le olvidó decirme que su padre era el jefe!-Le contesto Astrid realmente enojada.

-¡Si… bueno… se me olvido ese pequeño detalle!-Dijo Hipo sarcásticamente.

-¿Detalle?-Dijo Astrid aun enojada y volviendo a pegarle a Hipo en el hombro-¡Esto es por olvidar decirme ese "pequeño detalle"-Dijo ella todavía enojada-Y esto… por todo lo demás-Dijo dándole otro golpe.

-¡Bueno… ¿pero a que te refieres con "todo lo demás"?!-Pregunto Hipo muy confundido.

-¡Tu padre me hiso una pequeña visita!-Dijo ella menos enojada.

-¡Y ¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto Hipo muy interesado.

-¡Ahh… aparte que era el jefe y… tu padre!-Dijo ella mirándolo enojada-¡Nada… Salí de mi casa con excusa que venía a la Academia!-

En ese momento llegaron los gemelos y Patán.

-Hola Astrid, Hola Hipo-Saludaron los gemelos.

-Hola-Dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Astrid también sonriendo.

-Hola Belleza-Dijo Patán acercándose a Astrid-¿Me extrañaste?-Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¡Ay no empieces!-Le dijo Astrid tirándolo al suelo con una de sus llaves-Por cierto… ¡No!-Dijo Astrid alejándose de él y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los gemelos.

-¡Wauo… eso fue genial!-Dijo Brutacio burlándose de Patán.

-¡JA!… ¡sí!-Dijo su hermana apoyándolo.

En ese momento llego Patapez.

-¡Siento la demora chicos!-Dijo el bajándose de su dragón-¡Sobre todo contigo Astrid!-

-¡Descuida… no fue hace mucho que llegue!-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-¡Enserio!…Creí que estarías aquí temprano… ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Patapez muy curioso.

-¡Digamos… que conocí al jefe de Berk!… ¡Ya que a su hijo se le olvidó decirme ese "pequeño detalle"-Dijo Astrid mirando a Hipo muy molesta.

-Astrid… ¡de verdad lo siento!-Dijo Hipo acercándose a Astrid y mirándola.

-¡Ay… tu ganas!-Dijo Astrid sonriéndole a Hipo-¡Pero espero que no se te haya olvidado alguien más!

-¡HOLAAAA!-Grito Bocón desde la entrada de la Academia-¿Me extrañaron?-Dijo el muy feliz.

-¡De hecho si olvide a alguien!-Dijo Hipo sarcásticamente.

Astrid solo lo miro muy enojada pensando _"Y ahora me lo dices"_

**TA DA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO…SI ES ASI DIGANMELO EN SUS COMENTARIOS…NOS LEEMOS LUEGO… BESOS :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, YO LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS…SE QUE LES DEBO MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES Y SE LAS DARE EN UNA NOTA QUE DEJARE AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO…MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 32**

-¡Hola Astrid!-Dijo Bocón acercándose a ella.

-¡Ahh…Hola ¿Lo conozco?!-Pregunto Astrid un poco nerviosa pero sonriendo.

-¡Claro… soy Bocón!-Dijo Bocón abrazándola fuertemente-¡Somos amigos!-

-¡Bocón… creo que ya… puede soltarme!-Dijo Astrid tratando de zafarse del fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ohh…si…claro!-Respondió Bocón soltándola.

-Y… ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí Bocón?!-Pregunto Hipo acercándose.

-¡Vine a entrenar a Astrid!-Contesto Bocón muy sonriente.

-¡¿Qué viene a que cosa?!-Pregunto Astrid muy asustada y preocupada.

-¡Te viene a entrenar!-Dijo Brutacio -¡Jajajaja… ¡Como a un dragón!-Comento comenzando a reírse, lo cual hizo que Astrid comenzara a enojarse.

-¡No soy un dragón!-Dijo Astrid muy enojada.

-¡Claro que no Astrid!-Dijo Bocón acercándosele-¡Además no vine a entrenarte con a un dragón, sino para combate!-Comentó Bocón yendo a buscar algunas armas en la academia.

-¡Ohhh…pero no es necesario!-Trato de decir Astrid-¡Yo ya aprendí con mi madre!-Dijo ella en un leve susurro.

-¡Tonterías!-Dijo Bocón tomando una espada mal hecha-¡Yo te enseñare lo que es combatir!-Dijo presumiendo la espada y en un descuido esta salió volando clavándose en una pared de la academia donde se encontraba Brutacio; quien se sorprendió al ver la espada clavada un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

-¡Oye…casi me vuelas la cabeza!-Le grito Brutacio a Bocón muy enojado.

-¡Eso hubiera sido bueno!-Comento Brutilda alado de Brutacio comenzando a reírse.

-¡Te escuche!-Grito Brutacio aventándose hacia su hermano, comenzando ambos a pelear.

Astrid quien vio la escena puso una cara de susto y pensó _"tiene que ser una broma…yo entrenar_ _con el… ¡seria como ir a mi propio funeral"_

-¡Bocón!-Comenzó a decir Hipo-¡Creo que deberías tener más cuidado… en especial con Astrid!-Dijo Hipo un poco preocupado.

-¡Si, tranquilo ese solo fue un pequeño accidente!-Dijo Bocón tomando otra espada.

-¡Chicos!-Interrumpió Patapez.

-¡Un pequeño accidente!-Dijo Brutacio muy molesto-¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza con esa espada!-

-¡Ja…si!-Comenzó a decir Brutilda-¡Aunque hubiera preferido a Patán en su lugar-Dijo comenzando a reír.

-¡Chicos!-Volvió a interrumpir Patapez.

-¡Oye!-Grito Patán uniéndose a la discusión-¡¿Por qué habría de tomar el lugar de Brutacio!-

-¡Ya….solo fue un accidente!-Dijo Bocón algo alterado-¡Cualquiera se equivoca!-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a alguien-Dijo Hipo algo molesto.

-¡CHICOS!-Grito Patapez llamando la atención de todos.

-¡QUE!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Astrid se acaba de ir hace más de 5 minutos…y ustedes siguen discutiendo!-Dijo Patapez un poco molesto

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hipo mirando por toda a academia y comprobando que Astrid no estaba-¡Hay…no…rayos!-Dijo muy preocupado pensando _"Los dioses me odian"._

Mientras lejos de la academia, Astrid se encontraba volando con Tormenta sobre los bosques de Berk.

-¡Ahhh…!-Suspiro Astrid-¡No quiero que Bocón me entrene en combate!-Dijo Astrid muy preocupada y pensando _"Espero que no se enojen conmigo por irme sin avisar….ahhh…seguro ni lo notaron por estar discutiendo"_.

Astrid le indico a su dragón que aterrizara en una playa muy cerca de ahí y al bajarse de su dragón se recostó en la arena.

-¡Desearía recordar todo!-Susurro ella soltando un par de lágrimas y viendo a su dragón quien se recostaba a su lada-¡También a ti hermosura!-Dijo ella abrazando a su dragón.

Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un soldado, que escuchaba muy atentamente lo que Astrid decía; hasta que la vio levantarse de la arena, montar a su dragón e irse del lugar.

-¡Esto seguro le interesar a Salvaje!-Murmuro el retirándose del lugar.

En pocos momentos el soldado llegó a una cueva donde se encontraban más soldado y Salvaje.

-¡Dime… ¿qué noticias me traes?!-Pregunto Salvaje.

-¡Al parecer hay una chica en Berk que perdió su memoria Salvaje!-Contesto el soldado.

-¡Eso es todo!-Dijo Salvaje muy molesto-¡Eso no le sirve a Alvin soldado!-

-¡E...eso no es todo!-Comenzó a decir el soldado muy nervioso-¡Ella montaba un dragón!

-¡¿Es un jinete de dragón?!-Dijo Salvaje-¡Dime como era ella!-

-¡Era rubia, ojos azul cielo y tenía un Nadder Mortal-Dijo el soldado recordando.

-MMmm…es una de los jinetes de Berk, la que fue a la isla de los Marginada a recuperar el Libro de los dragones-Dijo el recordando-Su nombre….Astrid-Comento Salvaje sonriendo maliciosamente-¡A Alvin le interesará esta noticia…¡preparen los barcos!-Ordeno el con rumbo a la Isla de los Marginados.

En la Isla de los Marginados, se encontraban Alvin y Salvaje discutiendo.

-Así que… ¿Astrid perdió la memoria?-Dijo Alvin sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Así es Alvin-Contesto Salvaje-Nos puede ser muy útil para atraer al hijo de Estoico-

-¡A si es, después de todo Hipo no permitiría ver a su amiguita y a su dragón raptados en mi Isla ¿No?-Dijo Alvin comenzando a reír maliciosamente.

-¡Muy sierto Alvin…preparare mis tropas para traer a nuestra invitada lo más pronto posible!-Dijo Salvaje retirándose y preparándose con la tripulación para navegar rumbó a Berk .

En Berk, Astrid se encontraba de vuelta en su casa, dejó a Tormenta en su establo y se fue a su casa.

-¡Hola hija!-La saludo su madre-¿Cómo te fue en el paseo?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-¿Paseo?-Pregunto Astrid con las cejas levantadas.

-¡Si…no me dijiste que habían quedado Hipo y los demás en recorrer varias islas contigo!-Dijo su madre felizmente

-¡Ohh…cierto!-Dijo Astrid sentándose en un sillón de la sala-¡Bueno…el paseo se suspendió!-Comento ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó su madre poniendo la mesa para merendar.

-¡Pues…al parecer Hipo olvido presentarme a un tal Bocón!-Dijo Astrid muy enojada-¡Y Bocón intento entrenarme para combate…pero termino lanzando una espada un tanto más arriba de la cabeza de Brutacio!-Murmuro Astrid un poco nerviosa.

-¡Pero… ¿No le dijiste que ya entrenaste conmigo?!-Pregunto su madre sentándose en la mesa y llamándola.

-Lo intente…pero no me escucho-Comento Astrid abriendo los ojos y levantándose de sillón.

-¡¿Y qué paso después?!-Pregunto su madre.

-¡Ni idea para cuando se distrajo, me fui lo más rápido de ahí!-Contesto Astrid sentándose a la mesa y pensando _"Si me hubiera quedado…quien sabe si estuviera aquí"_.

Ambas comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron la madre de Astrid le indicó que saldría un momento al Gran Salón. Astrid por su parte asintió y se fue a su habitación a tratar de descansar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho tocar la puerta, lo cual la asustó un poco asique tomo la espada que le había dado su madre y fue directo asía la puerta.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Astrid sin obtener respuesta.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, pero sin soltar la espada y en posición de defensa.

-¡Espera…Astrid, cálmate!- Dijo Hipo muy nervioso y asustado al ver la espada muy cerca de su cuello.

-¡Hipo!-Dijo Astrid algo confundida y bajando finalmente la espada-¿Me asustaste?-

-¡¿Yo?... Pero tú fuiste la que tenía la espada en mi cuello!-Comentó Hipo un poco más calmado.

-Enserio lo siento, pregunte quien era y no me contestaste por eso reaccione así-Dijo Astrid algo apenada.

-¡Bueno… también lo siento no te escuche y por eso no conteste!-Dijo Hipo también apenado.

-¡Por cierto!-Comenzó a decir Astrid-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Astrid muy intrigada.

-¡Venia a disculparme…ya sabes por lo de Bocón!-Dijo Hipo dulcemente.

-Descuida-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste?-Pregunto Hipo muy curioso.

-¡Pues… no quería interrumpir su bonita discusión!-Contestó Astrid juguetonamente comenzando a reír.

-¡Si…muy bonita!-Dijo Hipo siguiéndole el juego también comenzando a reír-¡Por cierto mañana, si iremos a recorrer las islas…para compensar lo de hoy!-

-¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo Astrid muy emocionada.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Hipo.

-¡Pero sin Bocón ¿verdad?!-Dijo Astrid en un tono divertido.

-¡Sin Bocón…lo prometo!-Comento Hipo sonriendo tiernamente.

-¡Bien…ahh se me olvidaba!-Dijo Astrid acercándose a Hipo lentamente.

-¿Qué?-DIJO Hipo un poco nervioso viendo que Astrid se le acercaba-¡Auch!-Se quejó Hipo ya que Astrid lo había golpeado en el hombro.

-¡Eso…por olvidar mencionarme a Bocón!-Dijo Astrid sonriendo-¡Y esto…!-Comenzó a decir ella abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso muy cerca de los labios-¡Por todo lo demás!-Termino de decir ella separándose del abrazo en entrado a su casa sin antes decir _"Hasta mañana"._

Hipo reaccionó unos segundos después, aun sin poder creer que le había dado el beso tan cerca de los labios finalmente sonrió y se marchó a casa con Chimuelo, cuando llego comió con su padre y cuando termino se fue directo a su habitación dejando comer a Chimuelo en la sala y recostándose en su cama pensando _"No puedo creer…aun después de haber olvidado el paseo…ella me perdona y ¡me regala un beso tan cerca de los labios!…ojala me recuerde pronto"_, finalmente cerró los ojos cayendo dormido.

Astrid quien se encontraba en su cama pensaba _"Mañana visitare islas que emoción…por otro lado ¡le di un beso muy cerca de los labios a Hipo, eso me gustó mucho…y por la cara que él puso parece que también le gusto a él…¡Por favor!...¡Por favor!...que recupere la memoria pronto"_, luego se quedó dormida.

Luego de unas horas Astrid despertó a causa de unos extraños ruidos que escucho en el establo, rápidamente salió de su cama y camino hasta la puerta principal de su casa.

Todo se encontraba muy oscuro sin embargo esto no le impedía ver, camino hasta el establo.

-¡¿Tormenta?!-Dijo Astrid muy preocupada y asustada al ver a su dragón atado de la cabeza a los pies-¡Que fue lo que….!-Intento decir sin embargo algo la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Inmediatamente unos soldados comenzaban a atarla con sogas y taparle la boca y los ojos con pedazos de tela, luego dejaron inconsciente al dragón.

-¡Dulce sueños pequeña,…no te duraran mucho!-Dijo Salvaje susurrando y ordenando a los soldados de llevársela a ella y a su dragón a los barcos que se encontraban en una playa no muy lejos.

Mientras que el entraba a la casa y colocaba una nota en la sala la casa y se retiraba con los demás percatándose que nadie los viera. Cuando llegaron al barco la encerraron en una jaula con su dragón y se marcharon a la Isla de los Marginados.

Luego de unos minutos llego Beatriz a su casa sin percatarse de lo cuando subió las escaleras pudo ver la puerta de la habitación de Astrid abierta.

-¡¿Astrid?!-Dijo Beatriz muy preocupada al no encontrarla en su habitación, de inmediato bajo las escaleras saliendo directo a establo-¿Tormenta?-Comentó muy asustada al no ver al dragón; volvió a entrar a su casa y encontró la nota, que tenía escrita en su portada _"Para el conquistador de dragones"._

De inmediato ella salió corriendo de su casa con rumbo a la de Estoico.

Luego de unos minutos llego a la casa de Estoico, toco la puerta y el la abrió.

-¡Beatriz ¿qué haces aquí?!-Preguntó Estoico muy preocupado al verla tan agitada.

-¡Es Astrid…no está, ni su dragón!-Dijo ella recuperando el aliento.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hipo quien se había despertado por el ruido-¡Eso es imposible hable con ella hace un rato!-

-¡Créeme Hipo, no está por ningún lado!-Dijo Beatriz muy preocupada-¡Dejaron esto para ti!-Comentó ella entregándole la nota.

Hipo reviso la nota la cual tenía escrito.

_Hola Hipo_

_Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta tengo a tu querida amiga y a su dragón. Si no vienes mañana a primera hora de la tarde con tu dragón y sin tu equipo…te por seguro que ella no volverá a Berk, además de que no recuperara su memoria…así que tú decides._

_Atte. Alvin el marginado._

**LISTO CAPÍTULO TERMINADO…ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…YA QUE A SIDO MAS LARGO QUE TODOS LOS QUE HE HECHO HASTA AHORA… ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON ASTRID?!...¡¿CUAL SERA LA REACCION DE HIPO?!...DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:D …PERO MIENTRAS COMO LES INFORME AL INICIÓ DE ESTE CAPÍTULO HE AQUÍ MI NOTA CON TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS Y DUDAS.**

_**NOTA: Sé que no he dado rastros de vida por una semana entera… y quiero pedirles mil disculpas por eso; pero ya saben cómo es esto "Inicio de Clases"…sip…todo un dilema la primera semana; caratulas, forrar libros y cuadernos, tareas a full y ni mencionar lecciones…¡Con solo decirles que me he desvelado el sábado de 8:00 AM A 4:00 AM por hacer tarea que horror…si hubieran visto mis oyeras el día siguiente…Dahhh los hubiera asustado bueno aquí les dejo unas cuantas respuestas a sus duda:**_

_**1.-Los personajes tienes la edad de 15 años.**_

_**2.-Los capítulos los subiré los viernes entre las 16:00 PM.**_

_**3.-Solo falta capítulos más para que se termine esta historia.**_

_**4.-Los capítulos serán más largos con este más o menos.**_

_**5.-Es probable de que tal vez me anime a hacer otra historia después de esta, el titulo no lo he pensado pero se los diré al final de esta historia.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo los agradecimientos a los mejores comentarios que he recibido, ya que si lo hago ahora esta nota será súper mega larga…así que ya saben sigan comentando para darles mi agradecimiento…los amo…besos. ;)**_


	33. Chapter 33

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA…AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE "RECUERDOS" COMO LES MENCIONE ANTES SERA CADA VIERNES Y AUNQUE HOY ES DOMINGO AQUÍ ESTOY NUEVAMENTE…PRIMERO QUE NADA DISCULPENME POR NO HABERLO HECHO EL DOMINGO PERO ESTAS TAREAS SON UNA VERDADERA MOLESTIA Y COMO AQUÍ EN DONDE VIVO NO HUBO INTERNET 2 DOS ENTEROS NO PUDE HACERLO PERO EN FIN AQUÍ LOS TIENES DIFRUTENLO :D**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo 33**

Entre tanto en la Isla de los Marginados, comenzaba a amanecer y apenas unos diminutos rayos de sol llegaban a la celda donde los soldados habían llevado a Astrid.

-¡Auch...que que paso!-Dijo Astrid comenzando a despertar e intentando levantarse-¿Pero qué…?-Comento ella viendo la celda en la que se encontraba. Finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la celda, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido.

-Veo que ya despertarte-Dijo una voz algo familiar para Astrid, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Astrid desde los barrotes de la celda-Y ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-¡Mi nombre es Salvaje!-Contestó el con voz malévola-Y estas aquí para ayudar a Alvin a obtener el conquistador de dragones y conquistar Berk-Dijo Salvaje mirándola.

-¿Por qué habría yo de ayudar al tal Alvin a obtener a nose quien y conquistar Berk?-Pregunto Astrid muy enojada.

-¡Mira niña!-Comenzó a hablar Salvaje-¡Alvin no es de los que les gusta que no cooperen…además mira tú condición!-Dijo burlándose-Encerrada, sin memoria y lo más importante sin tu querido dragón-

-¡Tormenta!-Susurro Astrid-Dime ¿dónde está mi dragón?-Grito ella muy preocupada.

-¡Mira por ti misma niña!-Comento Salvaje señalando una jaula que se encontraba muy cerca a la de Astrid y que ella no había notado.

Astrid miro donde le señalaba y encontró a Tormenta atada y todavía inconsciente. De pronto sintió como sus ojos se humedecían

-¡Descuida sigue viva…no llores sin razón niña!-Comento Salvaje burlándose-¡Pero Alvin no tendrá mucha paciencia con tu dragón si te reúsas a ayudarnos-Dicho esto salvaje se retiró dejando a Astrid en estado de shock.

En Berk todos se encontraban en la academia menos Estoico y Beatriz, Hipo y Patapez se encontraban hablando de que arrían al respecto.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer que y nosotros que?!-Gritaron Patapez y los demás.

-¡Voy a entregarme a Alvin!-Contesto Hipo subiéndose en Chimuelo-¡Y ustedes harán el resto!-

-¡Si nosotros haremos el resto!-Gritaron felizmente los gemelos-Esperen… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Brutacio.

-¡Ay…chicos ya se los repetí varias veces!-Dijo Hipo muy enojado.

-¿Estabas hablando con nosotros?-Pregunto Brutacio desinteresadamente.

-¡Ahh…si!-Contesto Hipo no muy sorprendido-¡Escuchen yo me entregare a Alvin y lo entretendré, mientras que ustedes se encargan de sacar a Astrid y Tormenta de ahí; y cuando eso pase todos volveremos a Berk…odio decirlo pero todo depende de ustedes ahora!-Termino decir Hipo muy serio.

-Y es por eso que te pregunto ¿Estás loco?-Le grito Patapez sacudiéndolo muy nervioso-¡Como puedes dejarnos a cargo a mí, Patán y los gemelos-

-¡JA... Si!-Comenzó a decir Brutilda-¡Y nosotros somos lo estúpidos!-Murmuro ella junto a su hermano.

-Espera…espera-Dijo Patán-No puedes confiar en estos dos, echaran todo a perder-Comento Patán acercándose a los gemelos-¡Además yo salvare a mi Astrid!-

-Patán en primer lugar no es tu Astrid-Comenzó a decir Hipo muy enojado-Y en segundo lugar no tengo tiempo para esto…de hecho Alvin debe estar esperándome-Dijo Hipo despegando con Chimuelo, seguido por los demás jinetes pensando _"descuida Astrid estamos en camino"_.

En la isla de los marginados. Astrid se encontraba en su celda buscando inútilmente una salida.

-¡Vamos piensa, piensa!-Se decía ella a si misma-¡Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí!-Murmuro para si misma viendo la cerradura de la celda-

-¡Tal vez si…!-Dijo ella pensando y acercándose a la celda donde estaba Tormenta-¡Tormenta por favor despierta!-Grito ella tratando de despertar a su dragón, luego de unos minutos el dragón comenzó a despertar inquietándose al verse atado de pies a cabeza.

-¡No nena…por favor cálmate!-Grito Astrid intentando calmarla con su voz-Buena chica-

En ese momento entró Alvin sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Hola Astrid-Dijo Alvin muy feliz-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿nuevo atuendo?-Dijo el refiriéndose a su ropa.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Astrid-¿Y…como sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo niña soy Alvin líder de los marginados-Contesto el muy sonriente-Y te conozco porque tú y tus amigos me han causado ya varios problemas en mis intentos por conquistar Berk…pero no más porque gracias a ti obtendré al fin al conquistador de dragones-

-¿Quién es ese? Pregunto Astrid muy enojada-Además ¿de que te sirve tener a alguien quien no recuerda nada?-

-Mira niña…El conquistador de dragones es el hijo de Estoico el Vasto-Dijo Alvin burlándose-Y tu presencia en esta isla es necesaria para atraerlo, además se dé buenas fuentes que él no permitiría que su amiguita perdiera la vida junto con su dragón-Dijo acercándose a Tormenta.

-¡Espero…no lo hagas!-Dijo Astrid desesperadamente atrayendo la atención de Alvin-¡Yo… te ayudare!-Comento Astrid tristemente agachando la cabeza-¡Pero primero deja ir a mi dragón!-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Alvin acercándose a la celda de Astrid y abriendo la puerta-Sin trucos…o vete despidiendo de tu dragón-Comento muy seriamente.

Rápidamente Astrid comenzó a desatar a su dragón, cuando termino ella y Alvin salieron del cuarto donde se encontraban y Astrid le ordeno a Tormenta irse de ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos e Hipo y los demás se estaban acercando a la isla de los marginados, cuando encontró a Tormenta.

-¡¿Tormenta?!-Dijo Hipo muy sorprendido de no ver a Astrid con ella-¿Dónde…donde esta Astrid?-

El dragón solo gruño señalado un valle en la isla de los marginados.

-Entiendo…chicos esto se complicó más-Comento Hipo viendo a los demás-¡Tenemos que hacer una emboscada!-

-¿Qué?-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Escuchen yo entretengo a Alvin mientras ustedes se acercan por atrás, cuando Chimuelo dispare una bola de plasma comienza la emboscada-Comento el muy serio-Mientras que tu Tormenta ve por Astrid-Le ordeno al dragón, quien asintió gustosamente.

**TA DA… SI SE QUEDARON CON LA INTRIGA NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**Y NOTICIA…EL PROXIMO VIERNES SUBIRE EL **_**"CAPÍTULO FINAL"**_**…ASI ES CHICOS Y CHICAS YA SE TERMINA LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE YA TENGO UNA **_**"NUEVA HISTORIA"…**_**LA CUAL DIRE SU NOMBRE CUANDO ACTUALIZE EL CAPÍTULO FINAL ACOMPAÑADO DE LOS AGRADESCIMIENTOS A TODOS Y TODAS ESAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYARON SUS COMENTARIOS…MIL BESOS Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES EN LA FINAL DE "**_**RECUERDOS**_**"…NOS LEEMOS CHAITO ;)**


	34. Chapter Final

**Holiss…que rápido pasa el tiempo y como ya es viernes he aquí el capítulo final de "Recuerdos" espero les guste y ya saben dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció el final…bueno al final de este capítulo están los agradecimientos a todas las personas que me apoyaron leyendo la fanfic y comentando… los quiero…que los disfruten ;)**

**COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN:**

"**RECUERDOS****"**

**Capítulo Final**

Hipo se encontraba llegando a la isla de los marginados mientras que los demás jinetes volaban por distintos rumbos para no ser vistos al momentos de aterrizar en un bosque no muy lejos de ahí.

Finalmente Hipo aterrizo en el bosque esperando a que llegara Alvin, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar con unos cuantos marginados, Astrid y Salvaje claro.

-¡Vaya…vaya miren quien llego!-Murmuró Alvin burlándose-¡El entrenador de nuestros dragones!-Comento el, mientras que los demás sonreían, menos Astrid quien solo lo miraba con tristeza mientras pensaba _"Por favor vete…antes de que Alvin te haga su prisionero"_.

Hipo también miraba a Astrid no muy feliz, más bien triste por como ella lo miraba y la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ohh que ocurre ¿no te alegra ayudarnos a conquistar Berk?-Pregunto Alvin aun sonriendo-¡Mira el lado positivo Hipo…con tus conocimientos de dragones y mis conocimientos de guerra…podríamos gobernar todas las islas en el archipiélago…¿Qué dices?-

-¡Ahh ¿Tu plan es loco, desquiciado, estúpido, tonto?!-Dijo Hipo honestamente-¡Solo cumple con tu palabra Alvin…yo me quedo, Astrid se va!-Comento Hipo muy serio.

-¡Ja ja o pero claro!-Murmuro Alvin, mientras más marginados comenzaban a salir por los alrededores con ballestas y catapultas-¡Lo siento Hipo…pero creo que mi palabra no vale nada, además creo que esta chica también nos será muy útil con los dragones!-Comento Alvin agarrando a Astrid del cabello.

-¡Suéltame Alvin!-Grito Astrid en un intento por soltarse, pero a Alvin no le gusto esto y la aventó contra un árbol que se encontraba por ahí dejándola inconsciente temporalmente.

-¡Astrid!-Grito Hipo al ver a su amiga inconsciente

-¡Atrápenlo!-Ordeno Alvin a sus hombres quienes obedecieron y comenzaron a acercarse a Hipo y Chimuelo.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Hipo, haciendo que los jinetes salieran de sus escondites y con ayuda de los dragones comenzaran a destruir las catapultas e Hipo no tardó en unírseles.

Mientras Tormenta buscaba desesperadamente a su dueña y la encontró rodeada por unos cuantos marinados, la dragona no tardó mucho en llegar y defender a su dueña con sus espinas y fuego, logrando ahuyentar a los marginados; después con su hocico intento despertar a Astrid, quien no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

-¡¿Tormenta?!-Murmuro Astrid levantándose con ayuda de la dragona-Salgamos de aquí-Dijo ella subiéndose en el dragón luego de ver la escena.

-¡Ohh sí, no hay nada mejor que esto!-Grito Brutacio, quien seguía quemando catapultas con su hermana en su Cremallerus. Mientras que Patapez y Patán hacían retroceder a varios soldados.

-¡Chicos ¿Dónde está Astrid?!-Pregunto Hipo muy preocupado.

Todos dejaron de disparar fuego y lo miraron con caras de _"Ni idea"_.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Grito Astrid mientras se acercaba hasta sus amigos.

-¡ASTRID!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Hipo un poco menos preocupado.

-¡Si…descuida!-Contestó ella sonriendo.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-Ordeno Hipo, mientras los demás lo seguían.

-¡No permitan que se escapen!-Grito Alvin muy enojado, tomando una ballesta y apuntando a Astrid quien no se encontraba muy lejos sobre Tormenta-¡Al menos tu no lo harás!-Murmuro el finalmente disparando.

Hipo quien volaba muy cerca de Astrid, Hipo vio la flecha acercarse a ella muy rápido y como un reflejo él y chimuelo empujaron a Astrid y Tormenta de ahí, haciendo que la flecha se clavara en el abdomen del muchacho.

Astrid quien después de ser empujada pudo lograr que Tormenta recuperar el control de su vuelo y vio la flecha clavada en Hipo quien se encontraba con mucho dolor e inconsciente.

-¡Salgamos de aquí pronto…vámonos!-Dijo Astrid MUY preocupada por Hipo. Al menos Chimuelo pudo volar gracias a que su jinete se encontraba desmayado sobre él.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a Berk y llevaron a Hipo donde Gothi, la cual lo recostó en una cama en una habitación y con sumo cuidado comenzó a retirar la flecha y a curarlo.

Mientras que todos se encontraban afuera de la habitación esperando noticias.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Grito Estoico muy preocupado llegando a la casa de Gothi.

-¡Alvin hirió a Hipo!-Dijo Astrid muy preocupada.

-¡Astrid!-Grito su madre quien llego en ese momento.

-¡Mama!-Dijo Astrid abrazándola

En ese momento salió Gothi de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-Pregunto Estoico muy preocupado.

-La fecha que recibió le afecto mucho-Comenzó a decir la anciana-Ahora se encuentra inconsciente…y no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar-Termino de decir muy triste.

Paso un día e Hipo no despertaba aun, él se encontraba en casa de Gothi y Estoico pasaba mucho tiempo con el sin embargo el ser jefe no le permitía estar cerca de Hipo.

Astrid quien se encontraba en su casa, no dejaba de pensar en que eso que le estaba pasando a Hipo era su culpa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por su madre.

-¡Astrid saldré por unas horas!-Dijo su madre saliendo de la casa y despidiéndose de su hija.

Astrid salió de su casa hacia al establo de Tormenta.

-Esto es mi culpa-Murmuro ella tristemente mientras acariciaba a su dragón. Tormenta al verla triste decidió levantarse y ver frente a frente a su dueña.

-¡¿Que ocurre Tormenta?!-Pregunto Astrid al ver la reacción de su dragón. Mientras que este le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con su hocico y le indico la casa de Gothi.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Astrid subiéndose en Tormenta-Iré a ver cómo sigue mientras mi madre no está-Comento mientras emprendían vuelo a la casa de Gothi.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de Gothi y Astrid toco la puerta, que luego de un momento Gothi la abrió.

-¡Astrid…que lindo verte…por favor pasa!-Le dijo la anciana muy feliz.

-¡Hola Gothi vine a ver cómo sigue Hipo!-Comentó Astrid algo triste.

-¡Mmm…no ha mostrado mucha mejoría…pero descuida que el tiempo lo dirá todo!-Comento la anciana-¡¿Astrid puedes quedarte con él un momento?, necesito ir por medicina para Hipo y pescado para su dragón…no se ha ido por estar con su dueño y ahora tengo que alimentarlo!-Comentó la anciana caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Esta bien!-Afirmo Astrid, mientras miraba a la anciana salir de la casa, luego decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Hipo, entro en la habitación y pudo ver que se encontraba todavía inconsciente.

Ella se acercó a Hipo y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, lo miro por unos minutos, luego miro a Chimuelo quien se encontraba recostado en una alfombra dormido.

-¡Tienes que recuperarte! Le susurro Astrid desde donde se encontraba-¡Tu padre, tus amigos y tu dragón te necesitan…yo te necesito!- Murmuro ella muy triste mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡Como quisiera que lo que Gothi dijo fuera cierto!-Comento ella acariciándole el rostro y acercándose un poco a el-¡El amor lo cura todo!-Susurro Astrid mientras se acercaba a sus labios dándole un tierno beso que duro unos segundo.

En ese momento el collar que ella llevaba comenzó a convertirse de nuevo en energía la cual se dirigía a la herida de Hipo y una pequeña parte a Astrid.

Cuando Astrid se separó del beso, sintió un leve mareo en la cabeza por lo cual cerro los ojos, en ese momento todos sus recuerdos se iban restableciendo de manera muy rápida hasta cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos y recordar todo.

-¡Mi memoria!-Murmuro Astrid muy feliz de por fin poder recordar todo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por alguien.

-¡¿Astrid?!-Susurro Hipo quien también comenzaba a despertar.

-¡Hipo!-Dijo Astrid muy feliz mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo el cual fue correspondido-¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera…casi mueres!-Le regaño Astrid separándose un poco del abrazo.

-¡Ahh si lo siento!-Se disculpó Hipo-Pero ¿qué paso?-Preguntó Hipo.

-¡Alvin me disparo una flecha…pero tú te interpusiste y ella termino en ti!-Dijo Astrid con mucha tristeza-¿Por qué lo isiste...Pudiste haber muerto?-

-Pues no quería que te lastimaran-Confeso Hipo un poco sonrojado-¡Y por qué yo…te quiero!-Dijo Hipo quien desvió rápidamente la mirada muy sonrojado, aun sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

Astrid se quedó muy impresionada por lo que Hipo le había dicho, pero cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, se acerca más a Hipo y con sus manos hizo que volteara su cara así ella.

-¡No te sonrojes!-Murmuro ella sonriendo a tomándolo de una mano-Yo tampoco quería que te lastimaran…y…yo también te quiero!-Confeso ella sonriendo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Hipo se quedó muy sorprendido pero al final decidió no darle mucha importancia y corresponder el beso.

-¡Ojala y recuperaras tu memoria!-Comento Hipo un poco triste.

-¡Pero qué dices…ya la recupere!-Comento Astrid muy feliz y sonriendo.

-¡Enserio…eso es genial!-Dijo Hipo abrazándola muy fuerte.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!-Contesto Astrid muy feliz.

-¡Bueno entonces…quiero pedirte perdón Astrid!-Comentó Hipo algo triste.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-Preguntó Astrid muy confundida.

-Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto ese Terrible Terror no te hubiera picado en el brazo y no…-Fue interrumpido por Astrid quien le había dado otro beso para callarlo.

-¡Eso no me importa!-Dijo Astrid separándose del beso y sonriendo-¡Solo me importas tu ¡SI?!-

-¡Te quiero Astrid!-Dijo Hipo abrazándola y viéndole a los ojos.

-¡Y yo a ti!-Contesto Astrid también mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos acercaron cada vez más sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron un tierno y cálido beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

Esa tarde fue sin duda la mejor para ellos 2 llena de besos de amor y abrazos, pues habían conseguido lo que más querían en el mundo, estar juntos y no les importaba si eran sorprendido por alguien, nadie les robaría ese momento de felicidad juntos.

_**FIN**_

**TA DA!...ESTE ES EL FIN Y PUES BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE PROMETI EN ESTA NOTA.**

**NOTA:**_** De verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia es la primera que ice y se los agradezco de corazón, en especial a todos y todas esas personas que dejaron sus comentarios…aquí abajo les dejos unos cuantos agradecimientos a sus comentarios.**_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**Astrid hofenson5757**__:__ Quiero darte las gracia, porque a más de que fuiste la primera persona en dejar su comentario, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí y me diste mucha confianza y ganas de escribir esta historia…por eso quiero invitarte a que leas esta nueva historia "Cambio de Bando" la publicare este sábado 21/09/2014, espero te guste…nos leemos luego__._

_**Guest:**__ Agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios en especial ese mensaje tan largo, solo quiero decirte que agradezco de corazón todos tus bellos comentarios y si no te he podido contestar en tus comentarios ha sido por fallas técnicas…pero bueno eres una persona a la cual he logrado apreciar muchísimo…de verdad no tienes idea y al igual que Astrid Hofeson5757, quiero invitarte a que leas mi segunda historia, es de le época moderna pero espero que te guste…se titula "Cambio de Bando" y su primer capítulo se publicara este sábado 21/09/2014 y la actualizare cada 4 días…pero mientras ¡Que disfrutes mi nueva historia!…¡Viva la pareja Hipo&Astrid!...¡Y saludos para ti Yezz desde Ecuador y de parte mía!...besos y abrazos _

_**Chico Nocturno:**__ Gracias por todos tus comentarios de apoyo saludos desde Ecuador _

_**Tormenta777:**__ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios me han servido muchísimo…te lo agradezco…besos ;)_

_**inmortable343**__**:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo amigo…saludos __**:D**_

_**Laura:**__ Muchísimas gracias por tu sugerencia…saludos y besos._

_**Y con estos agradecimientos me despido de todos ustedes hasta la próxima historia "Los amo muchísimo y le agradezco a todos desde Ecuador" Muchos besos y abrazos **_


	35. Nota

**NOTA****:**_** Hola chicos y chicas he aquí una pequeña notita mía jejeje… bueno para comenzar quiero agradecerles bastante sus comentarios (toditos) ya que como ustedes saben sin ese apoyo incondicional que me han brindado todos ustedes en sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia…capas y no la terminaba.**_

_**Pero bueno hemos llegado hasta el final**__**…de este fanfic claro…porque con les mencione en el capítulo final he creado para todos ustedes una nueva historia… ¡qué les parece! **_

_**Ya fue publicada el día sábado 20/09/2014 y sin les interesa leerla la pueden encontrar como "Cambio de Bando"…de Como entrenar a tu Dragón…claro, está a diferencia de la primera es de la época moderna…y mejor el resto no les digo para que ustedes lo descubran con el paso de los días… ya que si se los dijera no tendría chiste ¿no? Jajaja.**_

_**Y por último para mayor información sobre esta nueva historia de Misterio y Romance entre Hipo y Astrid…los capítulos serán actualizados cada 4 días, pero si necesitan fechas, estas estarán al final de cada capítulo…espero que la lean y comenten al respecto… adiós… ¡Nos vemos en esta siguiente historia! Besos… LOS KIERO MUCHO ;) **_


End file.
